Se Reconstruire
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Loki décide de changer de camps et bat la sorcière Hella. Il pense alors avoir trouvé une rédemption mais se fait capturer par Odin qui laisse le choix : subir pour l'éternité la pire des tortures ou devenir sa seconde épouse. Bruce Banner est alors témoin de sa descente en Enfer et décide d'agir pour sauver le prince Jotun. Loki/Odin (forcé), Loki/Bucky/Steve
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : En quête de rédemption_

Loki était assis sur le trône doré d'Asgard quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux et vit deux silhouettes s'avancer vers lui. Il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant son frère adoptif marcher droit vers ce qu'il pensait être son père. Le sorcier, dissimulé derrière l'apparence d'Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, sourit en reconnaissant également l'humain qui pouvait se transformer en monstre vert. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant les marches qui menaient à l'imposant trône.

 **« -Thor, mon fils. Et Bruce Banner... Que nos vaut l'honneur de votre venue ?**

 **-Père, durant un an, nous avons parcouru les neufs royaumes. Nous avons appris de nombreuses choses. Hulk gère ses colères et j'ai fait mon deuil.**

 **-Bien. Je constate que tu as mûri. »** avoua Loki, en imitant à la perfection la voix de son père adoptif.

Du haut du trône, il observa son aîné. Thor avait effectivement changé. Il semblait plus sage et patient. Si Loki avait saboté son couronnement c'était essentiellement parce qu'il savait son frère incapable de régner avec sagesse et tempérance. Et puis, tout avait basculé. Ils avaient découvert le terrible mensonge de sa naissance. Meurtri par ce mensonge et cette trahison, Loki avait sombré dans la folie. Prenant conscience de ce fait, il avait voulu se laisser tomber dans le néant mais il avait erré pendant de longs mois avant d'être recueilli par les Chitauris. Ils l'avaient poussé à s'attaquer à New-York. Mais face aux Avengers, Loki n'avait pas pu faire grand chose et c'était retrouvé enfermé dans les geôles d'Asgard. Thor l'en avait sorti pour venger leur mère et protéger sa dulcinée. Loki avait sauvé la vie de son frère avant de se faire passer pour mort. De retour à Asgard, il avait profité du sommeil de son père pour prendre son apparence et son trône.

Depuis plus d'un an, il gouvernait Asgard en tenant son père adoptif profondément endormi. Il avait aimé les premiers mois mais il finit par s'ennuyer. Le goût amer du pouvoir ne le quitter plus dès lors. Après un moment de silence, Loki se leva et congédia d'un geste de la main Thor et le monstre vert. Mais ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas. Il lança un regard surpris vers son frère adoptif avant de lui demander pourquoi il restait planté là.

 **« -Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas entré en sommeil, Père. »** déclara Thor. Ses paroles figèrent Loki, qui s'insulta mentalement : il avait oublié ce détail tellement important dans la vie d'Asgard.

 **« -Eh bien, il semblerait que je sois en forme depuis quelques mois.**

 **-Mais si cela devait arriver, Père, vous devriez repenser à mon couronnement.**

 **-La dernière tentative fut un fiasco, Thor. Tu dois encore apprendre de nombreuses choses pour obtenir ce droit.**

 **-Ou bien est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas lâcher ce trône que tu as tant convoité, Loki ? »** demanda Thor, en s'avançant.

 **« -Ton frère est mort dans tes bras.**

 **-Je sais que c'est toi. Ne joue pas, Loki.**

 **-Tu divagues, Thor. Loki est mort et je suis le Père de Toute Chose.**

 **-Alors comment sais-tu le nom de mon ami et que Loki est mort dans mes bras ? »** questionna Thor, en faisant glisser son marteau dans sa paume.

Loki comprit alors son erreur. Il serra les dents avant de lancer un sort pour éloigner son frère et l'horrible monstre verdâtre. Il reprit sa véritable apparence avant de disparaître dans une fumée émeraude.

Une femme s'avança gracieusement, en face d'elle se dressaient les remparts d'Asgard. Elle les observa en silence puis elle sourit. Ces grands murs ne tiendront pas éternellement et tomberaient bientôt sous l'assaut de son armée immortelle. Elle fit un geste de la main. Une masse noire, son armée, se mouva alors. Après deux heures d'assaut, un pan des remparts céda et s'écroula. Elle fit alors signe à l'un de ses soldats de s'avancer.

 **« -Va. Annonce la venue victorieuse d'Hella et la mort misérable d'Odin et de son pitoyable héritier. »** ordonna t-elle.

Après deux jours de combat, presque tout Asgard était tombé. Le peu de survivant s'était confiné dans le Palais, autour de Thor et de son père, sortit de son sommeil divin. Le pire était que ceux qui tombaient vaillamment au combat se relever pour gonfler les rangs ennemis. Thor et Hulk combattaient chaque jours mais ils risquaient constamment leurs vies.

Assise près de lady Sif et du docteur Banner, une jeune enchanteresse aux longs cheveux blonds se mordillait la peau des ongles. Elle n'aimait pas la situation dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tous. Âgée seulement de mille ans, elle était trop jeune aux yeux des autres pour être écoutée. Pourtant, elle connaissait le danger qui les guettait tous. Hella était connue de tous les sorciers et enchanteresses. C'était une sorcière de plus de six milles ans, spécialisée dans l'art sombre de la nécromancie. Seul un puissant sorcier pouvait l'arrêter. Seul Loki pouvait arrêter ce terrible massacre. Mais personne ne lui faisait confiance.

 **« -Tu es bien soucieuse, Amora.**

 **-Je déteste notre impuissance. Si seulement les autres m'écoutaient, juste un peu.**

 **-Je t'ai entendu dire à Odin que Loki pouvait nous aider. »** avoua le Docteur Banner.

 **« -Oui, Loki a été mon maître. Il m'a tout enseigné et je connais sa puissance.**

 **-Alors, tu devrais aller le chercher. Il est peut-être un beau salopard mais s'il peut sauver Asgard, il doit revenir. »**

Amora hocha la tête puis disparut dans une petite fumée dorée. Elle savait parfaitement où trouver le sorcier. Loki aimait se cacher du chahut de la ville en allant dans une vieille grotte, qu'il avait aménagé avec soin. Amora apparut à l'entrée de la grotte et l'appela doucement. Elle aperçut vaguement un mouvement dans le fond de la grotte. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit et s'arrêta devant un Loki méconnaissable. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussés et glissaient autour de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules, sans toutefois être disciplinés.

 **« -Loki, je suis heureuse de te voir vivant.**

 **-Amora... que viens-tu faire ici ?**

 **-Je viens te supplier de revenir au palais. Hella massacre notre peuple, tu dois l'arrêter.**

 **-Correction : c'est tout peuple qu'elle massacre. Et je ne dois rien à Odin.**

 **-Pitié, Loki. Sauve Asgard. Sauve-nous. Tu veux être roi, prouve aux autres que tu es meilleur que Thor et Odin. »** le supplia Amora. **« Eir et Heimdall sont tombés. Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg aussi. Je t'en prie. »**

Loki soupira avant de reposer le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il n'était pas au courant que les trois amis de son frère étaient tombés, ni que la grande guérisseuse et le gardien ne faisaient plus parti de ce monde. Il se leva lentement puis marcha jusqu'à un grand escalier sculpté à même la pierre. Il monta jusqu'à une fissure dans la roche. Là, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il vit alors des dizaines de colonnes de fumées s'élevaient de la ville et les masses sombres de l'armée d'Hella marcher dans les rues et tout autour du palais.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Loki jura et sauta sur le sol en contrebas. Il saisit son casque à corne puis sa lance. Après un moment, il se tourna enfin vers son ancienne élève et lui dit de se préparer à prendre des notes. Amora rit doucement, amusée par l'humour de Loki. Loki, lui, garda son sérieux et sortit de sa grotte. Sa mère, Frigga, aurait été la première à se jeter dans la bataille pour protéger Asgard. Et puis, il n'avait voulu que le bien du royaume depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Oui, il été en colère contre Odin et jaloux de Thor, mais Asgard était sa maison.

Loki et Amora apparurent sur le balcon royal, alors que les derniers protecteurs du palais se trouvaient en contrebas. Amora sortit son fouet et sauta parmi eux. Thor lança alors la contre-offensive. Loki observa le docteur Banner se transformer en Hulk. Il frémit doucement en se souvenant de la force surhumaine de la créature. En hauteur, il préféra rester en retrait pour guetter Hella. Il l'aperçut soudain la silhouette féminine de la sorcière. Elle s'attaquait au monstre vert. Loki se jeta dans le vide et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour voler jusqu'à eux. Il protégea Hulk grâce à ses sorts puis se lança contre la sorcière.

Après de longues minutes de combat et de très nombreux sorts, Loki se releva lentement. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à leur habitude, du sang coulait lentement de plusieurs blessures qu'Hella lui avait infligeait. Mais il était surtout très fatigué et chacun de ses mouvements le faisaient grimacer. À quelque mètre de lui, le corps d'Hella gisait sans vie, le cœur transperçait par la lance de Loki.

Loki sursauta en sentant une main puissante et lourde se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hulk. Le sorcier eut alors un douloureux mouvement de recul mais Hulk lui attrapa le bras et changea de forme sous ses yeux. Bruce Banner lui fit alors face.

 **« -Pour un piètre dieu, vous assurez plutôt bien.**

 **-Banner...**

 **-Allez, venez. Vous avez besoin de voir un médecin.**

 **-D'autres ont besoin de soin. »** répliqua Loki mais il laissa le midgardien glisser son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Alors que Banner le menait dans la grande salle du trône, transformée en infirmerie de combat, Loki expliqua qu'il avait lancé un sortilège puissant pour redonner vie aux victimes de la sorcière. Banner lui sourit avant de lui confier qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle générosité de sa part. Amora se précipita alors vers eux et tendit à son ancien professeur une potion revitalisante. Loki se redressa immédiatement et retrouva des couleurs. Aidé de son ancienne apprentie et du docteur midgardien, il s'affaira pour soigner les nombreux blessés. Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur un soldat gravement blessé, il fut tiré en arrière par deux gardes royaux. Malgré ses cries et ses plaintes, mêlés à ceux d'Amora et du docteur Banner, les deux hommes le menottèrent.

 **« -Par ordre de sa majesté Odin, Père de Toute Chose, seigneur Loki vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahisons, manipulations et crimes contre les intérêts d'Asgard.**

 **-Espèces d'idiots, cet homme a besoin de mes soins. »** s'offusqua Loki, traîné de force.

On le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'aux cellules d'Asgard. Les deux soldats le jetèrent dans son ancienne cellule. Outrés, Amora et Bruce Banner les suivirent. Debout dans sa cellule, Loki fit rapidement face à Odin. Le vieux roi l'observa longuement avant de prendre la parole.

 **« -Loki. Tu as encore manipulé et mentit. Tu as trahi le trône d'Asgard en l'usurpant. Tu seras donc puni pour tes nombreux mensonges et des innombrables trahisons.**

 **-C'est vous qui parlez de mensonges et de trahisons ? Vous le voleur d'enfants et le père indigne.**

 **-Assez ! »** siffla Odin. **« Puisque l'enfermement ne t'a rien appris, je te laisse le choix. Choisis : l'éternité à être attaché à un roc, le venin acide du monstre Jormungand coulant sur ton visage, et dévoré par le loup Fenrir. Chaque nuit, tes plaies guériront lentement et chaque matin, ton supplice recommencera.**

 **-Ou ? »** questionna Loki, sarcastique.

 **« -Ou tu acceptes de devenir ma seconde épouse et de fournir au trône des héritiers et des frères à Thor. »**

Loki resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il rageait à l'intérieur. Tout le monde connaissait Jormungand et Fenrir, deux monstres qui vivaient aux confins d'Asgard. Si Loki acceptait la première option, il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper du sort cruel qui l'attendait. Mais il y avait le seconde option. Certes, il trouvait répugnant l'idée de se marier avec le vieux croûton qui lui avait servi de père durant deux millénaires et demis. Mais il aurait Thor à ses côtés et pouvait espérer sa clémence et son aide. Le sorcier soupira avant de répondre :

 **« -Va pour le mariage, j'ai tellement le choix... »**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : les Noces Pourpres_

Les noces furent rapidement organisées et préparées. Comme avait dit Loki au docteur Banner, une grande partie de la population tombée lors de l'invasion d'Hella retrouva la vie. La reconstruction d'Asgard allait bon train. Le lendemain de la victoire, des gardes emmenèrent Loki des cachots jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. En tant que futur second reine et épouse du roi, il avait le droit au confort de ses anciens appartements princiers avant les célébrations et les noces.

Placé sous très haute surveillance, Loki ne recevait que les visites d'Amora et du docteur Banner. L'enchanteresse était horrifiée par l'injustice dont été victime son ami. L'alter ego du monstre vert, lui, avait décidé de pardonner les fautes de Loki et remerciait chaque jour le sorcier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais Loki était inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore reçu la visite de son frère.

 **« -Avez-vous des nouvelles de Thor ?**

 **-Je l'ai vu avec Sif et ses trois idiots. Ils aidaient à la reconstruction des remparts nord.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est toujours pas venu me voir... j'ai pourtant dit aux gardes que j'aimerais le voir. »** se plaignit Loki.

 **« -Loki... je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire... mais j'ai essayé de lui parler.**

 **-Alors ? Viendra t-il me rendre visite ? J'aimerais lui parler.**

 **-Thor refuse de parler de toi. »**

Loki caressa doucement sa tunique en soie, tout en faisant semblant de ne rien n'avoir entendu. Bruce Banner devait se tromper. Pourquoi diable son frère ne voudrait pas parler de lui ? Soit, ils s'étaient plusieurs fois disputés et déchirés mais Thor ne cessait pas de les voir comme deux frères. Mais de là à complètement ignorer son frère et le laisser épouser son père. Et puis cette histoire de mariage était ridicule... Odin, le grand Père de Toute Chose, n'allait quand même pas épouser le fils du monstre des glaces ?! Et puis, lui faire des héritiers ? Quelle mouche avait piqué Odin pour avoir de pareilles idées ?! Le vieux fou n'allait pas quand même pas le forcer à se glisser dans ses draps ?

 **« -Loki ? Loki !**

 **-Hum... Oui ? »** répondit-il, distrait.

 **« -Bruce te parlait, voyons.**

 **-Je disais que Thor agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il a réveillé son père, en fait. Il se comporte plus froidement que d'habitude. Même ses amis semblaient troublés par cette histoire de mariage. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Odin pense que tu lui feras des héritiers. C'est naturellement impossible puisque vous êtes deux hommes. »** expliqua le midgardien.

 **« -En fait, j'ai lu quelque part que les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites.**

 **-Oh, pitié, Amora ! Odin ne me forcera certainement pas à coucher avec lui ! Je reste son fils adoptif et premier né de la lignée royale de Jotunheim.**

 **-Et il reste roi d'Asgard et Père de Toute Chose. »** rétorqua Amora mais Loki haussa les épaules, pensant qu'elle divaguait.

 **« -Odin ne me ferait jamais ça. Il a toujours fait en sorte que je reste célibataire et qu'aucun prétendant ou prétendante vienne troublé ce célibat. Et puis, je suis un JO-TUN. »** articula Loki. **« Asgard n'autorisera jamais la naissance d'enfants provenant de mon ventre.**

 **-Justement. Odin n'agit jamais au hasard. Tu penses pas qu'il a fait en sorte que tu restes célibataire parce que tu es un jotun. Les enfants que tu pourrais avoir seront les héritiers du trône de Jotunheim. Ça ferait un sacré héritage si ce sont des filles. Et si ce sont des garçons, ils pourront hériter de ta magie.**

 **-Oui, la fratrie parfaite pour Thor adoré. »** plaisanta Loki, soudain amère.

Bruce Banner vit alors une larme roulait sur la joue pâle du sorcier. Il marcha vers lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Depuis ses visites quotidiennes, le docteur avait découvert petit à petit une autre facette du sorcier. Loki était plus émotifs et sensibles qu'il l'avait montré à New-York. Deux gardes entrèrent subitement dans la pièce. Ils déclarèrent que les visites étaient finies. Puis, alors que l'enchanteresse et l'alter ego de Hulk quittaient la chambre, plusieurs femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle. Dans le couloir, Amora expliqua au docteur Banner qu'il s'agissait des Marieuses. Des femmes employées pour embellir et préparer les futures épouses.

Les célébrations eurent lieu le lendemain. Toute la population d'Asgard c'était regroupée autour du palais. Les plus nobles s'étaient installés dans la salle du trône alors que la populace s'agglutinait dans la cour. Odin se tenait droit sur les marches de son trône, paré de sa plus belle armure d'or. Thor et Heimdall se tenaient près de lui, alors qu'il faisait face à une vieille femme. Au premier rang, Bruce Banner s'était placé près d'Amora et des amis de Thor.

Après une éternité, Loki fit alors son apparition. Vêtu entièrement de blanc, le midgardien devait avoué qu'il était magnifique. Le sorcier marcha lentement pour remonter l'allée centrale puis se plaça à côté du roi. Les traits de Loki étaient tendus, comme s'il était anxieux. La vieille femme prit délicatement la main de Loki puis la posa sur celle, plus imposante, d'Odin. Bruce Banner la vit ensuite enrouler un ruban argenté autour de leurs poignets. Loki se tendit alors et tenta un mouvement de recul mais Odin le retient fermement.

 **« -Amora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Odin a osé ! Avec ce ruban, il scelle la magie de Loki. »** expliqua à mi-voix l'enchanteresse.

Bruce aperçut alors Loki se débattre un peu plus violemment. Odin eut alors un geste qui surpris et choqua une partie de l'assistance. Il gifla si brutalement Loki que ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. La cérémonie se termina assez rapidement. Les nobles asgardiens participèrent ensuite à un grand banquet où l'alcool coula à flot. Assis à la table d'honneur, Loki ne bougeait pas sur sa chaise. Il ne mangea rien de ce que les serviteurs lui proposèrent. Lorsque la nuit tomba, quatre gardes l'escortèrent hors de la salle. Bruce Banner vit alors Thor, Eir et Heimdall suivre silencieusement le roi.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs du palais, Loki ne savait plus quoi penser de cette mascarade. Les Marieuses l'avaient baigné, coiffé, parfumé et habillé. Autour de lui, elles avaient parlé de toutes les noces qu'elles avaient préparé et la fierté de préparer une jeune vierge à sa première fois. Mais Odin ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Penser une seule seconde que le vieux roi pourrait prendre sa virginité et réellement avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui... c'était malsain.

Arrivé dans la chambre royale, Loki fit placé devant le lit conjugal alors qu'Odin et ses témoins s'avançaient. Le rouge monta aux joues du sorcier quand il vit Heimdall, Eir mais surtout Thor se mettre un peu plus loin. Trois paires d'yeux rivés sur lui. Ou plutôt trois et demi. Odin fixait silencieusement Loki. Son unique œil brillait d'une lueur étrange, que Loki n'avait encore jamais vu. Était-ce du désir ?

 **« -Quand cette mascarade va t-elle cessait, Odin ?**

 **-Elle cessera lorsque tu m'auras donné un second héritier.**

 **-Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Je vous donnerais jamais d'héritier. »** siffla Loki, comprenant soudain qu'Odin était sérieux.

Le roi le giffla alors. Assez violemment pour le faire tomber sur le grand lit et ses draps en soie sauvage. Loki se redressa péniblement, sentant sa lèvre chauffait à cause du coup reçu.

 **« -Vous êtes malade... un vieux fou malade. Oubliez-vous que je suis votre fils ? Les lois vous interdisent de faire ça.**

 **-Tu te trompes. Tu n'es plus mon fils depuis que ta première traîtrise a été dévoilé au monde. Aux yeux d'Asgard, tu n'es que le prince déchu d'un monde en ruine. »** gronda Odin en frappant à nouveau Loki.

Dans le fond de la salle, Eir détourna le regard et cacha son visage contre l'épaule du gardien. Thor et lui ne firent aucun geste.

 **« -Ne comprends-tu pas que tu n'es plus qu'un ventre princier à engrosser. J'aurais pu te vendre au plus offrant mais Thor aura besoin d'alliés puissants quand il prendra ma place.**

 **-Vous êtes cinglé. »** souffla Loki, en tentant d'échapper à un autre coup.

Mais Odin l'attrapa par le col et le jeta sur le lit. Sonné par le choc, Loki roula sur le ventre et essaya de ramper. Mais le poids lourd du corps d'Odin le bloqua. Loki se débattit et hurla de rage. Dans sa fureur, il sentit à peine Odin arracher ses vêtements et écarter l'une de ses jambes. Terrifié, Loki appela les trois asgardiens mais aucun d'eux ne vint. Le sorcier sentit alors mourir quelque chose en lui... sous les coups d'Odin, Loki se sentait de plus en plus étourdi. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentit soudain quand le vieux roi le pénétra, d'un coup, sans aucune forme de préparation. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Chaque avancée d'Odin en lui était comme des griffes acérées qui déchiquetaient son corps et son âme.

La vision brouillée par les larmes, Loki cessa de se débattre alors qu'Odin continuait à le pilonner. Il entendit à peine le roi lui parler, s'étonner de l'étroitesse du sorcier et l'insulter. Loki hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit Odin se raidir et grogner alors qu'un spasme violent traverser son corps alors qu'il éjaculait en lui. Le poids d'Odin quitta rapidement le lit et libéra Loki.

 **« -Viens, fils. Bientôt, tu auras un jeune frère. »**

La porte se referma derrière le roi et son prince alors qu'Eir se précipitait vers Loki. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant ses douces mains venir caresser ses cheveux. Mais il se laissa faire quand la guérisseuse le souleva et l'emmena vers le grand bassin où de l'eau chaude et savonneuse l'attendaient. En se levant, Loki vit les draps blancs ensanglantés. Heimdall les retira et alla vers le balcon. Loki ravala un sanglot. Maintenant tout Asgard saurait qu'Odin lui avait tout pris...

Dans le grand bain, Loki se laissa faire. Eir le lavait doucement et essayait de le réconforter mais il n'écoutait pas. Meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de son être, le sorcier fixait la mousse de son bain. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne pensait à rien. De retour dans la chambre, Heimdall s'inquiéta du peu de réaction du prince. Eir hocha lentement la tête, elle avait l'impression de laver une poupée désarticulée.

Mais à peine le bain prit, des gardes vinrent dans la chambre et réclamèrent la seconde épouse. Impuissants, Heimdall et Eir regardèrent les soldats emmener Loki. Complètement déconnecté au monde réel et sous le choc, le prince jotun suivit les gardes jusqu'au cachot. Les gardes le firent entrer dans une cellule nue, vierge de tout mobilier. L'un d'eux lui annonça alors qu'il vivrait dans cette cellule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et ne la quitterait que pour remplir ses devoirs conjugaux.

Ils le laissèrent ensuite seul, uniquement éclairé par la fine lueur d'une petite bougie placée dans le couloir. Loki se laissa alors glisser sur le sol et se mit en boule. Il laissa alors ses larmes et ses pleures prendre le dessus. Il se sentait trahit et humilié. Thor n'avait rien fait pour le protéger alors qu'il se faisait violer par leur père. Odin venait de tout lui prendre : sa magie, sa dignité, sa fierté et son frère...

Allongé sur le sol froid de sa cellule, Loki ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : mourir le plus rapidement possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Une main tendue_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les secondes noces du roi Odin. Deux mois qu'Amora et Bruce Banner n'avaient pas revu Loki. L'enchanteresse avait fouillé chaque pièce du palais mais avait cessé ses recherches lorsqu'elle entendit des soldats et des serviteurs murmurer que Loki avait été enfermé dans les cachots d'Asgard. La jeune femme n'avait alors eu du réconfort qu'auprès de son ami midgardien. Le docteur Banner semblait être le seul à être aussi outré qu'elle du sort qu'Odin avait réservé au sorcier.

Bruce Banner avait décidé après le mariage de rester sur Asgard, qu'il pensait être le seul endroit où Hulk serait en sécurité et où il ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Mais les rumeurs qui couraient sur Loki le mettaient hors de lui. Le lendemain des noces, les gardes avaient décrit les hurlements de rage puis d'horreur qu'ils avaient entendu provenir de la chambre royale. Depuis, serviteurs, gardes et même les nobles racontaient horreur sur horreur à ce sujet. Mais Bruce Banner refusait d'écouter les rumeurs et surtout de les prendre au sérieux. Il savait que Thor avait été présent lors de la Lune de Miel, jamais il n'aurait laissé son frère se faire violer par leur père.

L'alter ego de Hulk préférait passer ses journées en compagnie de la jeune enchanteresse mais celle-ci était vraiment affectée par le sort de Loki. C'est elle qui lui avait parlé des premières rumeurs. Contrairement à lui, Amora était très soucieuse de connaître tout ce qu'il se disait sur le sorcier, qu'elle tenait en grande estime et qu'elle aimait comme un membre de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle entra en trombe dans ses appartements, Bruce Banner sut qu'elle avait encore entendu des ragots sur lui.

 **« -Ami Bruce ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !**

 **-Que ce passe t-il, Amora ?**

 **-Je reviens de l'hôpital, où je devais fournir Eir en plante et potions médicinales. J'ai entendu deux infirmières dirent que la guérisseuse s'inquiétait de la santé de Loki... elles ont dit qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis trois jours. »** expliqua Amora, horrifiée.

 **« -Voyons, Amora. Tu sais que ce sont des « on dit »...**

 **-Mais ces « on dit » sont la seule chose qu'on sait sur Loki depuis des semaines ! Loki reste prince de Jotunheim et seconde épouse. Odin devrait avoir honte de le traiter de cette façon. Si Loki se laisse vraiment mourir de faim alors c'est que les rumeurs sur ses mauvais traitements doivent être vrais !**

 **-Il est vrai que l'idée que Loki se fasse violer et battre ne me réjouis pas. Sur Terre, ce sont des crimes. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Odin nous a interdit d'aller le voir...**

 **-On devrait l'aider à s'enfuir. »**

Bruce Banner soupira. Amora tenait vraiment à cœur d'aider Loki. Mais le sorcier était étroitement surveillé et il ne pouvait pas quitter Asgard aussi facilement. Surtout, où pourrait-il allait ensuite ? Pourtant, lorsque Bruce Banner rejoignit Thor et ses amis, dans l'après-midi, il s'aventura à parler du sujet aux cinq asgardiens. Sif eut un air dégoûté en entendant le prénom de Loki alors que les trois guerriers eurent plutôt l'air gêné. Thor, quant à lui, resta stoïque malgré les nerfs de sa mâchoire qui se contracté sous sa joue.

 **« -Vous savez, Bruce Banner... Odin, Père de Toute Chose, roi suprême d'Asgard, a interdit qu'on parle de Loki et qu'on contredise son jugement divin à son sujet.**

 **-Mais est-ce vrai qu'il est maltraité. En tant qu'épouse du roi, il devrait avoir plus de confort.**

 **-Pour la population d'Asgard, il reste un traître. »** expliqua Hogun.

 **« -Mais il est vrai que ces rumeurs de viol, de coups et autres ne sont pas dignes du palais d'Asgard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Loki mais les rapports sexuels non consentis et la maltraitance sont des crimes.**

 **-Qu'en pense Thor ? »** demanda discrètement Bruce Banner alors que le dieu de la Foudre était un peu plus loin.

 **« -On n'en sait rien. Il évite le sujet.**

 **-Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il était amère quand il a ramené Loki de Midgard. Il était déçu de son frère et dégoutté de son comportement. »** raconta Fandral.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Bruce Banner décida d'accompagner Thor dans ses différentes tâches princières. Alors qu'ils marchaient ensembles dans un des longs couloirs du palais, ils croisèrent un groupe de gardes. Au centre du groupe, Bruce Banner reconnu avec effroi Loki. Le sorcier était vêtu d'une simple tunique grise et sale. Il marchait pied nus sur le sol et baissé la tête. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussé et cachés son visage d'ivoire. Surpris par l'apparition du sorcier, Bruce Banner l'appela. Loki leva alors la tête et dévoila un visage tuméfié. Ses beaux yeux verts avaient perdu leur éclat. Les pieds et les mains enchaînés, Loki regarda silencieusement Bruce Banner puis tourna son regard vers Thor.

Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Loki s'était déjà jeté aux pieds de son frère. Ses longs doigts agrippèrent l'armure de Thor alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de ses fines lèvres. Choqué, Bruce Banner l'entendit supplier, encore et encore. Une boule se forma dans son estomac devant le désespoir du sorcier, alors que Hulk grondait sauvagement en lui.

 **« -Je t'en supplie, par pitié, Thor. Aide-moi.**

 **-Lâche-moi, Loki.**

 **-Non, non... ai pitié, mon frère. Mon Thor... sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie. »** supplia Loki. **« Pitié. Envoie moi sur les terres de Jormungand. Je préfère cela à une nuit passée avec Odin. Je t'en supplie...**

 **-Arrête ! »** s'énerva Thor, en le giflant.

Sous le choc, Loki lâcha Thor et s'effondra sur le sol. Faible et amaigri, il n'eut pas la force de se relever. Bruce se précipita alors vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Le sorcier tremblait sous ses mains alors que le midgardien avait du mal à retenir la fureur du monstre vert. Loki s'agrippa alors à ses bras et plongea son regard éteint dans le sien.

 **« -Laisse-le...**

 **-Loki ?**

 **-Laisse le monstre sortir... »** murmura doucement Loki. **« Laisse sa fureur exploser. Qu'il me tue.**

 **-Non...**

 **-Je t'en prie... laisse-le me délivrer. »** supplia le sorcier.

Horrifié par ce que Loki lui demandait, Bruce Banner le lâcha lentement et se détourna. Deux gardes s'approchèrent alors et soulevèrent le sorcier. Incapable de marcher, Loki se laissa glisser et tirer dans le couloir alors que son frère faisait demi tour et s'éloigner. Impuissant, Bruce Banner resta un long moment dans le couloir.

Le lendemain matin, Bruce Banner décida d'aller parler au prince d'Asgard. Le comportement froid de Thor choquait et intriguait le docteur midgardien. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne faisait confirmer les rumeurs des serviteurs et des gardes. Comment Thor pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? Comment Odin osait-il faire subir cela à son fils adoptif ? Bruce Banner trouva le prince d'Asgard dans l'arène d'entraînement. Il se planta devant l'asgardien et lui arracha son épée des mains. Outrée, Sif voulu s'interposer mais Hulk, furieux dans le corps du docteur, l'envoya valser.

 **« -Ami Bruce, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?**

 **-Ce qu'il me prend ?! Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, Thor ?**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Vous vous êtes fait passer pour un puissant guerrier, protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin, mais vous laissez votre frère se faire battre et violer ! N'avez-vous pas honte ? »** questionna Bruce Banner, à deux doigts de se transformer en monstre vert.

 **« -Ce qui arrive à Loki ne vous concerne pas.**

 **-Oh que si ! C'est la Terre, c'est New-York qu'il a faillit raser ! Nous aurions jamais du vous le laisser ! Vous pensez que Midgard est peuplé d'êtres inférieurs mais là-bas, nous punissons le viol et la maltraitance ! Vous vous dites issu d'un peuple fier et fort mais où est la fierté et la force dans tout ceci ?**

 **-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »** siffla Thor. **« Loki n'est plus mon frère, il ne l'a jamais été. Il a eu le choix. C'est lui qui a accepté ce mariage. Mon père a tous les droits sur son épouse.**

 **-Alors vous l'aurez laissé faire s'il avait violé et battue votre mère ? Que deviendra Loki quand il sera enceinte ? Vous laisserez votre père continuer à le battre et lui prendre son nouveau-né ? Que direz-vous à votre frère, ou votre sœur, quand viendra le temps des explications ? « Dis Thor, où est maman ? ». Que répondrez vous à cela ?**

 **-Ami Bruce, vous perdez votre sang froid...**

 **-Et alors ? Êtes-vous si indifférent au sort de Loki pour être étonné de voir que même Hulk trouve cela injuste ? »** demanda Bruce Banner.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Thor de lui répondre. Il tourna rapidement des talons et partit presque en courant. Il devait trouver l'enchanteresse et lui parler. Après plusieurs longues minutes de recherches, il la trouva dans un des jardins, accompagnée de la guérisseuse Eir. Assises sur un banc, les deux femmes l'observèrent s'avancer et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Il leur confirma que Loki subissait les pires sévices et que Thor ne semblait pas s'en soucier. A trois, ils conclurent qu'ils devaient aider le sorcier et le faire fuir le royaume.

Eir proposa d'aller chercher Heimdall et de la convaincre de les aider dans cette évasion alors qu'Amora et Bruce Banner irait chercher Loki. Grâce à ses sortilèges et enchantements, Amora trouva rapidement leur chemin jusqu'à la cellule du sorcier. Transformé en Hulk, le midgardien assomma plusieurs gardes et brisa la serrure de la geôle. Blottit dans le fond de sa cellule, Loki ne bougea pas quand Amora se précipita vers lui. Le corps couvert d'hématomes, il se laissa soulever par Hulk. Camouflés par les enchantements d'Amora, ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au Bifrost. Ils y retrouvèrent Eir en pleine conversation avec Heimdall.

Le gardien observa longuement le corps frêle et pâle blottit dans les bras puissants de Hulk. Il n'avait jamais vu Odin aussi violent et haineux contre quelqu'un. Il savait déjà où envoyer le monstre vert et le sorcier. Il plongea son épée dans son socle et ouvrit le passage.

 **« -Où envoyez-vous l'ami Bruce et Loki ?**

 **-Sur Midgard. Je vous envoie dans un royaume où certains de vos amis se sont réfugiés. Là-bas, vous trouverez de quoi soigner Loki et un endroit sûr pour vos capacités.**

 **-Merci, gardien. »** dit Bruce Banner, avec la voix cassée de Hulk.

Puis il sauta dans le Bifrost. Contre lui, Loki tremblait comme une feuille.

Coucou,

voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

pour répondre aux reviews et messages privés :

Kongo: voilà, le côté malsain prend doucement fin !

Ange : idem, Odin est timbré mais ça ira mieux...

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : j'aime beaucoup THOR/LOKI mais là, ça ne sera pas le cas. Désolée !

Tu commences à voir un peu la réponse à ta question pour l'évasion de Loki. Mais malheureusement, Thor ne va les aider avant un petit momen... encore désolée !

Mais je suis déjà entrain de réflectionner à une fanfiction Loki/Thor, mais en crossover HP.

Voilà voilà, bisous à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

 _voilà le quatrième chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci à ange pour ses reviews, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !_

 _Merci également à_ DinaChhaya TalaNokomis , j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus§

j'ai le chapitre 5 sous le coude et commence le 6 !

bisous

 _Chapitre 4 : Wakanda, terre d'asile_

Hulk atterrit sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment moderne, perdu dans une jungle épaisse. Il posa doucement Loki sur le sol et l'observa. Le sorcier était au plus mal. Malgré sa fine tunique grise, il ne pouvait pas cacher les bleus et les plaies qui couvraient sa peau blanche. Loki semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance quand ils furent encerclés par des troupes d'élite et une partie des Avengers. Le montre vert les observa attentivement. Le Captain se tenait sur la défensive mais ne portait pas son célèbre bouclier, il y avait également la Sorcière Rouge, le Faucon, l'Archer mais aussi un homme en combinaison rouge et un autre vêtue comme une panthère.

 **« -Hulk venir avec Loki. Loki blessé. Vengeurs aidez Loki. »**

Le monstre vert vit alors le Captain s'avancer lentement mais être arrêté par celui qui ressemblait à un chat. Les deux hommes parlèrent entre eux puis le gros chat s'avança. Il demanda à Hulk de se calmer et de laisser Bruce Banner reprendre le contrôle. Hulk gronda alors que l'homme en combinaison noire expliquer qu'il ne ferait pas confiance au Dieu des Mensonges et à un monstre incontrôlable.

 **« -Loki gentil. Loki blessé. Aidez petit dieu. Vite. »** s'énerva Hulk mais il se figea en sentant une petite main sur son bras.

Tournant lentement la tête, Hulk vit Loki se tenir difficilement debout contre lui. Le monstre vert se calma aussitôt et suivit du regard le prince jotun avancer difficilement vers le gros chat. Loki se présenta lentement. L'homme en noir enleva alors son masque et se présenta à son tour. Il était le roi T'Challa, souverain du Wakanda, territoire où ils se trouvaient. Le sorcier s'inclina légèrement avant de chanceler dangereusement. Instinctivement, le Captain America s'avança.

 **« -Ce que l'ami Bruce essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que nous avons besoin de vous. »** articula difficilement Loki. **« L'ami Bruce m'a aidé à fuir Asgard, nous cherchons un endroit sûr.**

 **-Thor nous a dit que vous étiez mort. »** annonça soudain Captain America.

 **« -C'est ce que je leur ai fait croire. Roi T'Challa, je sais que je suis pas un enfant de cœur. Mais je vous supplie d'accepter de m'aider. »**

Loki chancela à nouveau et cette fois-ci tomba, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout. Captain America l'aida à se redresser et se rendit soudain compte des marques sur la peau ivoire du sorcier. Loki trembla violemment lorsqu'il examina plus attentivement ses blessures. Ayant repris sa forme humaine, Bruce Banner les rejoignit et souleva doucement Loki.

 **« -T'Challa, je crois que Loki a réellement besoin de soin. Le docteur Banner pourra nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé. »**

Les Avengers et le roi T'Challa guidèrent Bruce Banner jusqu'à l'infirmerie du palais. L'alter ego de Hulk posa doucement le sorcier sur l'un des lits. Un médecin et plusieurs infirmières s'activèrent alors autour du sorcier. Ils le déshabillèrent rapidement. T'Challa et Steve Rogers purent alors voir l'étendu des dégâts faits sur la peau du sorcier.

 **« -Bruce, que c'est-il passé ?**

 **-Loki a sauvé Asgard d'une sorcière qui voulait déclenché la fin du monde. Après ça, Loki a été arrêté et a été forcé d'épouser Odin.**

 **-Odin, le père de Thor et son père à lui ? Mais c'est de l'inceste !**

 **-Oui. Mais le pire est qu'Odin n'a pas cessé de le violer et le battre pendant ces deux derniers mois. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser subir ça plus longtemps.**

 **-Alors Thor vous a aidé à vous enfuir ?**

 **-Non, Thor n'a rien fait pour protéger son frère. Heimdall nous a envoyé ici. »** expliqua Bruce Banner. **« Où sont les autres ?**

 **-Il y a eu un conflits entre nous. Le reste de l'équipe c'est rallié à Tony Stark. Nous sommes ici parce qu'on est des criminels pour le reste du monde. Vous pensez qu'on peut faire confiance à Loki ?**

 **-Je le pense sincèrement. J'ai vécu parmi les asgardiens pendant des semaines. J'ai découvert un autre Loki que celui de New-York. Il mérite une seconde chance. »**

Après un long moment où Loki fur pris en charge par l'équipe médicale, il finit par se débattre lentement et se dégagea de l'emprise du médecin. Alertés par les infirmières, les Avengers et le roi T'Challa allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Loki semblait visiblement agacé et inquiet. Bruce Banner prit immédiatement les devant et tenta de le calmer.

 **« -Loki, calme-toi. Calme-toi, voyons.**

 **-Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas. C'était une mauvaise idée. Thor va venir ici... Heimdall ne pourra pas l'empêcher de venir me chercher.**

 **-Qu'il vienne, j'ai offert l'asile aux Avengers et je vous accueille dans ma demeure, le temps de vous rétablir. Qu'il vienne, il verra de quel bois je me chauffe. »** gronda T'Challa.

 **« -Non ! Odin fera tout pour me récupérer. Odin est capable de faire détruire des villes entières pour asseoir son autorité.**

 **-Vous exagérez, Loki. Thor est notre ami, il ne ferait pas ça contre nous.**

 **-C'est aussi mon frère mais il n'a rien fait quand Odin m'a voler ma virginité et m'a frappé. Je vous en supplie, roi T'Challa. Écoutez-moi. Rien n'arrêtera Odin, sauf ma mort...**

 **-Oubliez immédiatement cette idée. »** le gronda T'Challa.

 **« -Je passerais ma vie à fuir Odin et Thor. Me suicider serait la pire chose à faire mais vous, vous pouvez le faire.**

 **-Vous êtes mon invité jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de vous. Alors, il est hors de question de parlez de ça. En tant que roi du Wakanda, je refuse de nuire à la vie d'un prince et du sauveur de tout un monde.**

 **-Majesté. »** les coupa brusquement un médecin. **« J'ai les premiers résultats des examens sanguins faits sur votre invité. Il y a une anomalie...**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Eh bien, il semblerait que son altesse soit... enceinte. »** expliqua le médecin, gêné.

Sous le choc, Loki se rassit immédiatement sur son lit. Plus pâle que d'habitude, il porta une main tremblante devant ses lèvres. Les personnes autour de lui étaient tout aussi choquées par l'annonce du médecin. Bruce vient alors caresser le dos de Loki pour le réconforter. Steve Rogers s'avança également et lui tendit un verre d'eau. D'un geste de la main, le sorcier refusa le verre.

 **« -Je veux qu'on me l'enlève. Trouvez un moyen, mais je ne veux pas de cette chose en moi.**

 **-On trouvera une solution. »** promit le soldat, surprenant une partie des Avengers. **« Il vous faut vous reposer, Loki. »**

Loki soupira mais céda face à Steve Rogers. Ce dernier l'aida à se rallonger sur le lit médicalisé. Loki passa la journée sous la surveillance des médecins. Il fut placé sous perfusions et les infirmières l'obligèrent à manger plus que nécessaire pour reprendre rapidement du poids. En fin d'après midi, alors que les infirmières finissaient de changer ses pansements, le sorcier entendit le bruit unique fait lors de la formation du Bifrost. Malgré la panique qui l'envahit, Loki se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et rejoignit les Avengers dans l'entrée principale du palais résidentiel. À une centaine de mètres de la demeure royale, Thor et une dizaine de soldats asgardiens se tenaient en armes.

 **« -Loki, tu devrais rester ici.**

 **-Non, c'est moi qu'ils sont venus chercher.**

 **-Mais tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, si tu devais te défendre.**

 **-J'ai encore ma langue, ami Bruce. »** cingla Loki en s'avançant.

Les autres Avengers et T'Challa lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arrivé près des asgardiens, le roi Wakandais devança le prince Jotun et se planta devant Thor. Il se présenta puis indiqua aux asgardiens qu'ils étaient ici sur ses terres et qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne en armes troubler la quiétude de son paisible royaume.

 **« -Roi T'Challa, je m'excuse de notre arrivée mais nous devons ramener Loki dans notre royaume.**

 **-J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que sa vie était en danger sur Asgard.**

 **-Loki est la seconde épouse du roi Odin, mon père.**

 **-C'est bien là le soucis, prince Thor. Nous sommes peut-être sur ce que vous appelez Midgard et dans ce qu'on appelle l'Afrique, mais mon royaume ne tolère pas le viol ni qu'un homme lève la main sur son épouse. Si Odin souhaite récupérer son épouse, qu'il vienne s'expliquer devant ma cours. Loki est ici mon invité d'honneur. »** trancha T'Challa, furieux de voir l'indifférence du blond.

 **« -Majesté, mon père a ordonné que tout soit fait pour ramener Loki.**

 **-Et moi, je vous dis que Loki n'ira nulle part. »**

N'appréciant pas d'être ainsi contredis, Thor fit glisser son marteau, Mjöllnir, dans sa main. N'ayant pas aperçu ce geste, T'Challa réagit trop tard lorsque le dieu de la Foudre l'attaqua. Sa foudre frappa le jeune roi mais aussi le Capitaine. Le jeune roi vit alors une ombre se jeter sur le dieu. Loki heurta de plein fouet l'armure de son frère. Les deux princes roulèrent sur le sol sec puis se redressèrent.

 **« -Loki, tu vas venir gentiment avec nous.**

 **-Va te faire foutre. Ah non, j'avais oublié : c'est moi la petite pute d'Odin !**

 **-Loki, arrête ça.**

 **-Arrêter quoi, Thor ? Dire ouvertement la vérité ? Dis-moi, mon très cher frère, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de le voir me battre ? Ça t'a excité de me voir aussi impuissant ? Est-ce que tu as bandé quand il m'a sodomisé pour la première fois ?**

 **-Loki...**

 **-Ah non, je sais ! Quand Odin mourra, tu hériteras de tout, même de moi ! Tu penses aussi me baiser comme il le fait ? Tu aimerais que je m'agenouille devant toi et que je me soumette ? Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Loki, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Non ! Pour qui tu te prend, hein ? Qui es-tu pour venir me chercher ici ? Qui es-tu pour menacer un roi dans son royaume ? Tu n'es rien, Thor ! Tu n'es personne ! Je t'ai supplié de m'aider, de me sauver. Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Va t-en ! Va t-en ! »** hurla Loki avant de pousser un long cri plein de rage.

Une force invisible frappa violemment les soldats asgardiens et Thor, qui tomba au sol. Secoué, le dieu de la foudre mis quelque temps à se relever. Mjöllnir dans sa main, le prince asgardien jeta un coup d'œil vers son escorte. Il se figea en voyant les dix soldats figés dans des blocs de glaces. Surpris, Thor se retourna vers Loki. Ce dernier se tenait droit et le fixait. Ses yeux verts avaient laissé place à un regard rougeâtre, menaçant, alors que sa peau ivoire avait pris une teinte bleutée.

 **« -Dégage d'ici, Thor fils d'un voleur d'enfant et d'un violeur. Si tu remets encore une fois le pied ici, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Tu regretteras d'avoir osé blessé sa majesté et l'un de tes amis.**

 **-Loki, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Heimdall ! Reprend ton stupide prince ! »** cria Loki.

Le Bifrost se forma immédiatement et emporta Thor et ses soldats congelés, alors que Loki s'effondrait inconscient. De retour sur Asgard, Thor ne s'était pas remis des paroles amères de son frère. Jamais Loki ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, jamais il n'avait utilisé des mots aussi durs. À l'entrée du passage, Odin s'énerva et questionna Heimdall : qui avait osé tuer ses soldats de la sorte ?

 **« -C'est Loki, mon roi. Il semblerait que sa magie naturelle de Jotun se soit réveillée. »** annonça lentement Heimdall en observant les blocs de glace.

Il devait avoué que Loki l'étonnerait toujours. Furieux, Odin hurla sa rage puis se précipita. Heimdall le laissa faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Thor le questionna sur son amusement. Le Gardien haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le socle d'activation du Bifrost.

 **« -Durant son règne de paix, ton frère est venu ici. Il est partit avec quelque chose... Ton père va bientôt se rendre compte que Loki a redonné un artefact puissant à son véritable propriétaire. »**

En effet, arrivé dans le coffre aux trésors du Palais, Odin se figea d'effroi en constatant qu'il lui manquait l'un des artefacts qui lui avait coûté une effroyable guerre. La Cassette de l'Hiver n'était plus sur son socle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

 _je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5 ! merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en remettre !_

 _bisous_

 _Chapitre 5 : La chaleur de l'Hiver_

Loki se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se souvenait d'avoir menacé Thor puis d'avoir vu le Bifrost s'ouvrit pour avaler son frère... non, le prince d'Asgard, et les soldats qu'il avait congelé. Mais après, c'était le trou noir. Les wakandais l'avaient sûrement ramener à l'infirmerie. Loki soupira avant de se tourner dans ses draps. Il entendit alors une étrange voix masculine. Loki pensa d'abord que c'était l'un des guérisseurs du roi qui parlait dans le couloir. Mais la voix reprit :

 **« -Désir, rouillé, dix sept, aube, fournaise, neuf, bénin, retour au foyer, un, wagon de marchandise. »**

Agacé par cette phrase sans queue ni tête, Loki se leva. Il arracha l'aiguille qu'on avait planté dans son bras puis sortit de sa chambre médicalisée. Le sorcier fut surpris de le voir personne dans le couloir. Il appela doucement mais la voix recommença à répéter cette étrange phrase. Loki décida alors de suivre le son de cette voix. Il était troublé par la phrase qu'il entendait. Quel était le rapport entre tous ces mots et pourquoi la voix était si triste ? Il se faufila alors silencieusement dans les couloirs, évitant soigneusement les gardes du roi.

Après de longues minutes, il arriva devant un étrange laboratoire. Derrière les portes vitrées, il pouvait apercevoir un sarcophage en acier placé debout au centre de la pièce. En face de lui, Loki remarqua Steve Rogers, assis à même le sol, un bouteille en verre dans la main. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Loki actionna l'ouverture de la porte et entra lentement dans la salle.

 **« -Loki ?**

 **-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **-Je veille sur Bucky.**

 **-Bucky ? »** demanda Loki en s'asseyant près de lui.

 **« -Mon meilleur ami. »** expliqua le soldat en désignant le sarcophage gelé.

 **« -Vous avez congelé votre ami ?**

 **-C'est plus compliqué que ça...**

 **-Racontez-moi, j'ai toute la nuit. »** l'encouragea gentiment Loki.

 **« -Bucky est mon meilleur ami, depuis qu'on est gosses. Avant, j'étais un petit gars de Brooklyn, toujours malade et chétif. C'est Bucky qui veillait sur moi. Et puis, il y a eu la guerre. Notre Seconde Guerre mondiale. Bucky a été engagé mais moi, j'étais pas apte. Alors j'ai pris un sérum fabriquer entre autre par le père de Tony Stark.**

 **-L'homme de fer ?**

 **-Oui. Ça m'a rendu comme ça... je suis alors parti pour l'Europe. Sur le front, Bucky s'était fait capturé par un savant fou. Ils ont fait des expériences sur Bucky avant que je le sauve. Mais lors d'une autre mission, il est tombé d'un train. La chute devait être mortelle... des années plus tard, on s'est retrouvé... enfin...**

 **-Il n'était plus le même ? Ça c'est mal passé ? »** questionna Loki, curieux de connaître la suite de cette étrange histoire, digne des meilleurs romans d'Asgard.

 **« -Une organisation paramilitaire l'a transformé. Ils ont remplacé son bras par un bras en métal et lui ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Il n'était plus mon Bucky mais le Soldat de l'Hiver, un fantôme pour les meilleurs services de renseignement. Un assassin. Il y a quelques mois, les Avengers se sont disputés à cause d'accords internationaux nous concernant. Bucky a alors refait surface, on a cru qu'il avait tué le père de T'Challa mais il se faisait autant manipuler que nous... quand on a découvert toute la vérité, Tony et moi, on s'est battu. Et puis, T'Challa nous a amené ici. Bucky a émit le souhait d'être plongé dans un sommeil cryogénique, pour ne plus faire du mal à qui que ce soit tant que son problème n'était pas réglé.**

 **-A cause de ce lavage de cerveau, il est dangereux, c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui. En fait, il a été programmé à devenir un psychopathe en entendant une série de mots.**

 **-Ne me dites pas que ça parle de désir, de fournaise et d'un wagon de marchandise ?**

 **-Comment le savez-vous ? »** demanda Steve Rogers.

 **« -Je crois que je l'entends dans son sommeil... j'entends un homme murmurer une série de mot... Je suis désolé pour votre ami, Capitaine Rogers. Si seulement Amora était là, elle pourrait vous aider...**

 **-Qui est Amora ?**

 **-Une jeune enchanteresse, mon ancienne apprentie. Elle s'est spécialisée dans les manipulations. Si j'arrive à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle, je lui demanderais de se pencher sur la question.**

 **-Merci, Loki. Bruce a raison à votre sujet.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Il disait que vous aviez changé par rapport à New-York... Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis l'attaque des Chitauris... j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit libre... »**

Le capitaine Rogers craqua alors. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer doucement. Gêné, Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de passer un bras autour de ses larges épaules. Le sorcier poussa son autre main libre sur la cuisse du soldat. Loki réconforta maladroitement le capitaine Rogers.

 **« -Ne pleurez pas, capitaine. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution pour votre ami. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ce genre d'amitié. Vous étiez comme des frères, vous méritez de retrouver ce lien. Ce lien je l'avais avec Thor, je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal quand il se rompt.**

 **-Merci, Loki. »** souffla le soldat.

Steve Rogers sécha ses larmes et posa une main amicale sur celle de Loki. Le soldat posa un regard doux sur le sorcier. Il comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi le scientifique avait décidé de sauver Loki et de lui offrir sa confiance. Le jotun pouvait se montrer doux et attentionné, mais aussi fragile et émotif. Steve se souvenait très bien des paroles qu'avait eu le brun face à Thor. Elles étaient dures mais pleines de vérités. Loki lui sourit timidement, Steve répondit gentiment à son sourire.

De son côté, Loki se surprenait à apprécier le soldat. Le capitaine préféré des américains était doux, plein de gentillesse. Très poli et courtois, il était ce que les Asgardiens appelaient respectueusement un gentil homme : valeureux guerrier mais au cœur pur, prêt à défendre veuves et orphelins. Loki aimait ce genre de personne, mais refusait de l'avouer ouvertement. Il se sentait en sécurité auprès du capitaine.

 **« -Tu sais, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt hyper impressionnant le coup des asgardiens congelés.**

 **-J'avoue ne pas savoir comment j'ai fait. Odin a scellé ma magie... Mais peut-être que c'est à cause de ma nature Jotun.**

 **-Je comprends pas ?**

 **-C'est pas ma vraie apparence... mes ancêtres sont des géants bleus qui vivent dans un monde entièrement fait de glace. Jotunheim, là où l'Hiver est éternel. Mais je suis petit pour mon espèce, trop petit je crois. Odin m'avait dit que j'avais été abandonné à la naissance c'est pour ce la qu'il m'a amené à Asgard. Mais j'ai appris bien plus tard que si je suis aussi petit c'est parce que je suis un sorcier. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais abandonné mais ils m'avaient placé au cœur du temple ancestral pour me bénir... j'étais censé incarné l'Hiver éternel de Jotunheim...**

 **-J'aime bien l'Hiver. Surtout à cause des fêtes de fin d'année. »** plaisanta le capitaine Rogers.

Loki sourit puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante du soldat. Le sorcier se laissa aller et s'endormit rapidement.

A Asgard, Amora se faufila hors du palais. Camouflée sous sa longue cape noire, elle courut discrètement dans les rues puis s'arrêta devant un jardin public. Elle se glissa jusqu'à un grand chêne puis s'accroupit devant un creux entre deux racines. L'enchanteresse se laissa tomber dans ce creux et se retrouva rapidement sur Midgard. En lançant un sort, elle retrouva rapidement la trace de son ancien professeur. Elle disparut dans une petite fumée verte. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva devant un beau bâtiment fait de verre et d'acier en plein milieu d'une forêt tropicale.

Amora s'avança vers la grande bâtisse. Les gardes wakandais aperçurent alors l'enchanteresse marchait avec une allure pleine de grâce. Elle les salua poliment avant de demander à voir le sorcier Loki. L'un des employés parla dans un objet noir puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Amora monta un grand escalier de marbre blanc puis entra dans un grand bureau où l'attendait un jeune homme d'à peine trente ans.

 **« -Enchanteresse Amora, je suis le roi T'Challa. Avant de vous laisser voir Loki, je dois m'assurer que vous ne représentez aucune menace.**

 **-Je comprend, votre majesté. Je suis honorée d'être reçue par votre majesté. Loki est mon ancien professeur de magie, je le considère comme un grand frère. Comment va t-il ? Et l'ami Bruce ?**

 **-Ils vont bien.**

 **-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider Loki et ceux que le prince Thor appelé autrefois ses amis de Midgard, les Avengers. »** expliqua Amora.

 **« -Mon royaume en accueille une partie. Mais dites-moi, que pourriez-vous apporter au Wakanda ?**

 **-Et bien, je suis encore jeune pour une asgardienne. J'ai mes talents d'enchanteresse, que je pourrais mettre volonté à la protection de votre royaume. »**

T'Challa sourit. Il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir obtenu en moins de deux jours une sorte d'alliance avec le prince jotun et cette jeune femme, plus que charmante. Leurs pouvoirs, associés aux talents divers des Avengers, seraient un avantage certain dans la prospérité de son royaume. Après une longue discussion, T'Challa guida la jeune enchanteresse jusqu'au sorcier. Loki se trouvait dans une grande serre en compagnie de Bruce Banner, de Steve Rogers et de Wanda Maximoff. Amora salua poliment les midgardiens puis se tourna vers Loki. Soudain excitée comme une puce, elle se jeta sur la chaise près du sorcier :

 **« -Mon Loki ! tu es mon héros !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre cette évidence ?**

 **-Odin est furieux contre toi ! Tu as osé voler la Cassette de l'Hiver !**

 **-Non, rectification : je l'ai rendu à ses propriétaires.**

 **-Raconte ! »** s'exclama l'enchanteresse, réveillant la curiosité des midgardiens autour d'eux.

 **« -Durant mon règne, j'ai appris que Jotunheim n'était pas détruite. La Cassette est un artefact puissant qui permet au royaume de se maintenir en vie. J'ai donc décidé de rendre à mes petits frères ce qui leur revient de droit.**

 **-Donc, tu as rendu sa puissance d'autant aux géants des glaces ! Tu es formidable ! »** s'amusa Amora.

Plus tard dans la journée, Amora profita de n'être plus qu'en présence de Loki et de la jeune sorcière rouge pour leur montrer ce qu'elle avait voler dans le palais d'Asgard. Avant de partir, elle avait prit avec elle les meilleurs ouvrages sur la magie. Devant le regard curieux de la jeune sorcière, elle lui proposa de lui apprendre ce que Loki lui avait lui-même enseigné. Ravie, Wanda accepta volontiers. Amora sourit avant de poser un ouvrage à la couverture bleuté et grise devant Loki.

 **« -Je t'ai pris également ceci. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Jotuns. Heimdall a dit à Eir que ton héritage magique jotun s'était enfin réveillé.**

 **-C'est pour ça que j'ai réussis à glacer les soldats ?**

 **-Il semblerait, oui. »** affirma Amora. **« Ça parle aussi, de... tu sais...**

 **-Amora. J'attends un enfant...**

 **-Que vas-tu faire ?**

 **-J'ai demandé aux guérisseurs de T'Challa de me l'enlever. Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça... je verrais Odin dans cet enfant.**

 **-Je comprends. Et sinon, tu as pu te trouver un chevalier servant ici ?**

 **-Amora ! »** s'offusqua Loki.

 **« -Moi, je trouve que le blondinet est pas trop mal... mais je t'ai toujours imaginé auprès d'un brun ténébreux et un peu plus farouche !**

 **-Oh pitié ! Mais, il faut que je te parle de quelqu'un en rapport au capitaine Rogers. Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de ton expertise. »**

Loki lui expliqua alors la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec le soldat blond. Attentive à tous ses mots, Amora comprit rapidement le problème du midgardien enfermé dans la glace et accepta de se pencher plus sérieusement sur le sujet.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 6 : le bal ! Ça avance doucement mais sûrement ! Je viens de finir le chapitre 7 (panthère de glace), que je posterais sûrement mardi ou mercredi. Plein de bisous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur cette suite !

Pour répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent : je pense Melani que tu aimeras encore plus cette suite. Thank you, Silvermane. Et Deryous : Loki n'a plus rien n'a perdre ni à prouver. Du coup, il est plus gentil et attentionné : il est enfin lui !

bisous

 _Chapitre 6 : Le bal_

Une semaine passa avant que les médecins wakandais trouvent un moyen pour aider Loki à avorter. Ils lui expliquèrent longuement l'opération qu'ils souhaitaient pratique : ils devaient ouvrir le ventre du sorcier et allaient jusqu'à son utérus. Là, ils feraient une seconde petite entaille pour enlever le minuscule fœtus. Loki opina puis ils le préparèrent pour l'intervention. L'opération se déroula sous l'étroite surveillance d'Amora et de Bruce. Le scientifique midgardien et les médecins furent étonnés par l'apparence intérieur du corps du sorcier. Tout était bleu ou violet mais les organes étaient similaires aux organes humains. Loki avait juste des bijoux de familles et des appareilles génitaux féminins rattachés aux intestins.

Après l'opération, Loki fut obligé de rester alité pour vingt quatre heures. Amora le veilla alors que dans une autre salle de l'infirmerie royale, les médecins confiaient le fœtus mort à leur roi. Accompagné du capitaine Rogers, T'Challa décida d'enterrer la petite boite sous la panthère protectrice du Wakanda. Steve trouva l'idée bonne et la symbolique forte.

 **« -Ce petit a du sang royal, il sera bien sous la protection divine de la Panthère.**

 **-Je le pense aussi. Loki sera sûrement reconnaissant d'une telle attention de votre part, majesté.**

 **-Qu'il repose en paix, si cela peut apporter du réconfort ou une paix quelconque au prince Loki. »** déclara T'Challa. **« J'ai pu comprendre que vous vous étiez rapprochés avec lui.**

 **-Loki et Amora peuvent aider Buck. Mais il est vrai que je redécouvre Loki, il n'a pas la personnalité que je pensais.**

 **-Je suis heureux de savoir que Loki peut s'intégrer à votre équipe, avec un peu de temps. »**

Après le court enterrement, le soldat américain alla retrouver le sorcier, l'enchanteresse et le scientifique. Il pénétra dans la chambre médicalisée alors qu'un des médecins expliquait à Loki qu'ils avaient tous fait pour qu'il puisse à l'avenir avoir d'autres enfants. Loki hocha la tête silencieusement puis observa le capitaine s'avançait lentement vers son lit.

 **« -Bonjour, capitaine.**

 **-Bonjour, Loki. Comment ça va ?**

 **-Je me sens... bien... soulagé, je crois. Vous avez de la boue sur vos chaussures. »** remarqua Loki.

 **« -J'ai accompagné sa majesté T'Challa jusqu'au sanctuaire de la Panthère Noire. C'est là-bas qu'il a décidé d'enterrer le fœtus.**

 **-Je vois... Merci. Prenez donc un siège, Amora voulait nous raconter les derniers potins des neuf royaumes. »** l'invita Loki.

Le lendemain, Loki pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et s'installer dans une grande chambre, voisine de celle du capitaine Rogers. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du soldat. Il avait tout d'un noble seigneur d'Asgard : il était valeureux, respectueux, poli, et il avait également un physique avantageux. Mais ce que Loki aimait le plus chez lui, c'était sa douceur et les longues conversations qu'ils avaient eut ensembles. En plus d'être beau et fort, le capitaine s'était révélé intelligent et assez vif d'esprit.

Durant plusieurs jours, Loki passa de nombreuses heures avec Amora, dans le laboratoire où les wakandais avaient placé le sarcophage du sergent Barnes. Grâce à la série de mots entendue par Loki, Amora comprit rapidement comment les midgardiens d'Hydra avaient pu programmer le soldat. Assise en tailleur devant le sarcophage, Amora était plongée dans ses grimoires alors que Loki lisait attentivement l'ouvrage sur les Jotuns. Le sorcier avait longuement étudié ce grimoire et commençait à de mieux en mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs de géant des glaces. Après avoir relu un passage intéressant, il referma doucement le livre et plaça l'une de ses mains sur le sarcophage. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra. Il fit courir sa magie le long de ses doigts puis envoya sa magie vers l'esprit du guerrier midgardien. Plongé dans un sommeil gelé, le sergent était sensible à la magie jotun. Ainsi, Loki réussit à entrer dans son esprit.

 **« -Sergent Barnes ? »** appela doucement Loki. **« Bucky Barnes ?**

 **-Qui êtes-vous.**

 **-Je m'appelle Loki, disons que je suis un ami du capitaine Rogers.**

 **-Stevie...**

 **-Nous allons vous guérir. »** promit Loki.

 **« -Vous pouvez m'enlever ça de la tête ? Ne me réveillez pas si vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Je ne veux plus faire du mal... je ne veux plus perdre la tête... »**

La voix du sergent était basse, triste et apeurée. La magie de Loki lui révéla que l'ancien soldat était troublé et meurtri. En se concentrant un peu plus, Loki se faufila dans l'esprit du sergent et dans ses souvenirs. Tout était brouillon et flou. Mais ce qu'il pu voir n'était pas joli. La magie de Loki caressa doucement l'esprit du sergent Barnes pour le rassurer. Bucky Barnes semblait tout aussi torturé que lui, et cela toucha énormément Loki.

 **« -Je vous promet de tout faire pour vous sortir de là, sergent.**

 **-Bucky. Appelez-moi Bucky.**

 **-Très bien, Bucky. Je vous promet de venir vous voir tous les jours et de vous parler, jusqu'à ce qu'on vous sorte d'ici.**

 **-Merci. »**

Loki garda le contact encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il se concentra pour envoyer des souvenirs positifs à Bucky : les doux paysages d'Asgard et de Vanaheim, la forêt tropicale wakandaise... il fredonna même une vieille chanson que sa mère, Frigga lui chantait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Loki lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, on frappa à sa porte. Le sorcier avait légèrement fui le reste du palais. Le matin même, T'Challa avait annoncé la préparation d'une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de la royauté. Amora en était devenue folle de joie, elle adorait les grandes fêtes royales. Bruce lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner au bal que les wakandais préparaient. Loki avait fui à ce moment-là. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes asgardiennes et avait rapidement compris que sur Midgard, le but était d'y aller en couple.

Loki posa son livre et alla ouvrir. Il fut assez surpris de trouver le capitaine Rogers à sa porte. Le sorcier l'invita alors à entrer. A peine fut-il dans la chambre que Loki remarqua une certaine gêne émanant de lui. Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, le soldat s'assit sur le siège que lui indiqua Loki en lui demandant ce qui l'amener.

 **« -Eh bien, j'ai vu à quel point vous prenez à cœur la guérison de Bucky. Amora m'a dit que vous arrivez à discuter avec lui...**

 **-Oui, Bucky est un jeune homme charmant mais il a beaucoup souffert.**

 **-Je voulais vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour lui, et aussi pour moi.**

 **-Vous faites également beaucoup pour moi, Capitaine. »** avoua Loki.

 **« -Je me disais qu'on pourrait se tutoyer et que vous pourriez m'appeler Steve.**

 **-D'accord, Steve.**

 **-Et je voulais savoir... ça te dirait de venir au bal avec moi ?**

 **-Tu m'invites alors que ce genre de fête est fait pour les couples ? »** questionna Loki, incrédule.

 **« -Tu es seul et moi aussi... en plus, on commence à mieux se connaître... mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.**

 **-Non ! Non. Je suis juste surpris. Agréablement surpris. »**

Loki sourit, il ne mentait pas. L'invitation de Steve lui faisait du baume au cœur. Rassuré, Steve se détendit alors. Il expliqua ensuite à Loki comment se déroulaient généralement les fêtes et les bals midgardiens. Loki apprit alors que les autres Avengers, l'équipe d'Iron Man comme le disait Steve. Loki eut un léger frison d'angoisse, il ne voulait pas vraiment se frotter aux autres Avengers. Mais Steve le rassura : ils venaient en invités, sans leurs matériels ni leurs armes.

La soirée durant laquelle le bal royale était organisée arriva rapidement. Dans sa chambre, Loki finissait de se coiffer lorsque Steve frappa à sa porte. Le sorcier l'invita à entrer alors qu'il se recoiffait pour la énième fois. Steve l'observa et sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même costume noir, à un détails près : il avait un petit foulard bleu dans la poche de sa veste et Loki en avait un vert. Comme une diva avant un show, Loki se tourna vers Steve et lui demanda si sa tenue allait.

 **« -Tu es parfait, Loki.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment ?**

 **-Oui. Tu seras le plus beau, T'Challa en sera sûrement jaloux. »** affirma Steve, ce qui fit sourire Loki.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre et allèrent dans la grande salle de réception du palais. À leur arrivée, T'Challa les accueillit. Après quelques phrases polies, le roi wakandais les laissa visiter les lieux. Il y avait de nombreux représentants des pays voisins ou amis du Wakanda. Après un moment, Amora, au bras de Bruce, leur fit signe. Loki et Steve les rejoignirent. L'enchanteresse les embrassa tous les deux puis expliqua au sorcier les ragots qu'elle avait entendu sur la division des Avengers. Un peu gêné, Steve éclaircit quelques points. Puis il emmena Loki vers le bar. Alors que le soldat commandait deux verres, Loki vit une femme blonde l'observer. Après un court moment, elle s'avança vers lui.

 **« -Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour, Loki.**

 **-J'avoue ne pas vous reconnaître...**

 **-Pepper Potts, présidente de Stark Industries. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à New-York.**

 **-Stark Industries... avez-vous un lien avec l'homme de fer ? »** questionna Loki. Mais ce fut Steve qui lui répondit, les deux verres dans la main :

 **« -Miss Potts était fiancée à Tony. Ils ont rompus peu avant la division des Avengers.**

 **-Iron Man m'a plus apporté d'ennuis qu'autre chose.**

 **-Je suis désolé, Lady Potts. »** s'excusa poliment Loki.

La femme hocha la tête avant de murmurer qu'il n'était pas aussi désolé qu'elle. Loki lui prit lentement le bras et se pencha vers son oreille. Steve n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais il vit la présidente de Stark Industries sourire doucement. Elle le remercia puis s'en alla. Loki la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Steve. Les deux hommes burent tranquillement leurs verres, Loki découvrit l'étrangeté du Champagne.

Après un moment, voyant Bruce dansait avec Amora, Steve invita Loki sur la piste de danse. Amusé, le sorcier se laissa faire. Contre le corps musclé du capitaine, le sorcier oublia la foule autour d'eux et son passé douloureux. Debout près d'un second bar, Tony Stark ne bougeait plus, le regard rivé vers les deux hommes. Il observait silencieusement Captain America plongeant son regard azur dans celui, émeraude, du sorcier qu'ils avaient affronté quelques années plus tôt. Le milliardaire sentit alors une présence à côté de lui.

 **« -Je n'en reviens pas... »** annonça une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

 **« -Ouais, Rodolphe et Joli Cœur...**

 **-Non. Bruce et cette blonde. «**

Étonne, Tony Stark observa le reste de la piste de danse et vit alors le docteur Banner en compagnie d'une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds et vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte. Il demanda alors qui était la bombe sexuelle qui dansait avec leur Hulk. Natasha lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu les wakandais dire qu'elle venait d'Asgard et qu'elle était une magicienne.

 **« -Donc on a Rodolphe et une magicienne au Wakanda. Et Thor ?**

 **-Des rumeurs disent qu'il est venu ici pour récupérer son frère mais qu'ils ont eu une violente altercation. Thor ne semble pas être le bienvenu ici. Loki est entièrement sous la protection de la Panthère Noire... »**

A la fin de la soirée, Loki et Steve retournèrent ensembles vers leurs chambres. Arrivé devant sa porte, Loki attrapa la main de Steve et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Steve se laissa faire alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **« -Je voulais te remercier pour cette soirée.**

 **-De rien, c'était une belle fête.**

 **-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... rester.**

 **-Je ne sais pas... tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne voudrais pas te … enfin avec ce que tu as vécu...**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je me sens en sécurité avec toi. »** avoua Loki.

Steve lui sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du sorcier et après avoir prit chacun une douche, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques secondes, Steve sentit Loki roulait plus contre lui. Il le laissa faire alors que le sorcier plaçait sa tête sur sa poitrine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : La panthère de glace_

Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla doucement. Il rougit fortement en se rendant compte qu'il s'était enroulé autour du corps du capitaine. Ce dernier était réveillé mais n'avait pas osé bouger, pour ne pas le réveiller. Le blond lui sourit doucement avant de le recoiffer doucement. Encore un peu endormi, Loki le salua timidement.

 **« -Salut, Loki. Je te demande pas si tu as bien dormi.**

 **-Désolé. Tu aurais du me pousser.**

 **-Non, tu ne me dérangeais pas. »** murmura gentiment le soldat.

Loki sourit, un peu comme un adolescent stupidement amoureux. Mais il se reprit rapidement, il n'était pas un adolescent stupidement amoureux et victime de ses hormones. Le sorcier se leva et quitta le lit. Steve l'observa faire. Malgré ses longs cheveux noirs décoiffés, il trouvait que Loki était vraiment beau. Il le regarda défaire son tee-shirt et filait vers la salle de bain. Loki ferma soigneusement la porte de la pièce derrière lui. Son cœur battait rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il venait de prendre conscience de plusieurs choses : petit un, le capitaine Rogers avait dormi avec lui, petit deux, il avait dormi comme un bébé tout contre son corps d'athlète, petit trois, le point précédent n'avait pas déplut au soldat et petit quatre, il venait de se montrer torse nu devant le blond... Loki se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était Loki, prince déchu d'Asgard, violé et battu par le Père de Toute Chose. Lui était le Captain America, soldat adulé par toute une population.

Loki secoua la tête puis fila sous la douche. Il n'ouvrit que le robinet d'eau froide, depuis plusieurs mois il n'aimait que le contact glacé de l'eau. Sa peau bleuie légèrement mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il se lava rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir vert recouvrant son corps. Pieds nus, il s'avança dans sa chambre et indiqua à Steve qu'il pouvait accéder à la salle de bain. Il vit alors le soldat blond se levait d'un bond du lit. Loki n'avait pas remarquer la veille au soir qu'il s'était couché qu'avec ses sous vêtements, une sorte de caleçon très court et plus que moulant. Surpris par la vue que le capitaine lui offrait, Loki ne fit pas attention et glissa sur le sol carrelé. Il ne se fit pas mal mais s'étala de tout son long. Steve accourut pour voir s'il allait bien.

 **« -Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?**

 **-Non... Ça va, je suis parfois maladroit.**

 **-Tu es sûr que ça va allait ?**

 **-Oui. »** souffla Loki, se retrouvant le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du soldat.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Loki vit le capitaine s'avancer lentement vers lui. Le sorcier ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres fines du soldat se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser était délicat. Mais Loki se recula brusquement. Il n'avait pas le droit. Si Odin l'apprenait... et lui, il était... sale. Il balbuta quelques excuses en se relevant. Pas vexé par sa réaction, le capitaine l'imita et lui prit gentiment les épaules.

 **« -Doucement, Loki.**

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. On ne doit pas. C'est impossible.**

 **-Non, Loki. C'est moi qui est désolé. J'aurais du savoir que mon geste serait déplacé. »** s'excusa le capitaine Rogers.

Il attira Loki vers lui pour le calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais il l'avait embrasser et avait adoré la goût sucré et doux de ses lèvres. Loki commençait à peine à se détendre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Amora. La tornade blonde entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les deux hommes enlaçés. Ses lèvres formèrent un petit O alors que son regard passait de Loki au Capitaine Rogers.

 **« -Amora ?**

 **-Je dérange sans doute ?**

 **-Non ! »** s'exclama Loki, en se reculant des bras de Steve.

 **« -Je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : Steve, je crois savoir comment libérer votre ami.**

 **-C'est vrai ?!**

 **-J'ai juste besoin de Loki pour calmer votre ami, le sort que je voudrais lui lancer pour défaire son lavage de cerveau pourrait être désagréable. »** expliqua l'enchanteresse.

Loki hocha la tête puis se précipita vers sa penderie. Il s'habilla rapidement alors que Steve retournait dans sa chambre pour faire de même. Amora leur expliqua ensuite que pendant son sortilège, seul Loki serait accepté dans la pièce. Étant sorcier, il était le seul capable de se protéger au cas où ça tournerait pas bien. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la salle où Bucky dormait, T'Challa attendait avec le docteur Banner. Steve les salua alors que les deux asgardiens entraient dans la pièce. Amora se plaça devant le caisson alors que Loki était plus sur le côté. Il posa sa main sur le sarcophage d'acier pour avoir un meilleur contact avec le sergent Barnes. Il l'appela doucement puis lui expliqua ce qu'Amora s'apprêtait à faire. Il le prévenu qu'il aurait sûrement mal.

 **« -Faites. Je ne veux plus être esclave d'Hydra.**

 **-D'accord, je reste près de vous, Bucky. »** promit Loki avait de jeter un regard vers Amora.

L'enchanteresse commença alors ses incantations. Loki sentit immédiatement le sergent Barnes se tendre. A travers la vitre, il le vit grimacer et se cambrer malgré les liens qui l'entravaient. Loki lui parla doucement pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Il laissa sa magie envelopper le corps et l'esprit de Bucky puis le bercer lentement. Après un long moment, Amora se tut et fit signe aux infirmiers de s'avancer pour libérer le sergent. Toujours près du caisson, Loki les observa faire basculer le sarcophage gelé et ouvrir le couvercle. Un courant d'air frais glissa alors dans la pièce. Au moment de dé-sangler l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver, Loki prit la place d'un des infirmiers et le fit à sa place, tout en continuant à rassurer Bucky. Le sergent Barnes remua doucement puis finit par se réveiller.

 **« -Bonjour, Bucky.**

 **-Loki ?**

 **-Le seul, l'unique. Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... étrange.**

 **-Loki, pourrais-tu faire un test avec la série de mots ? »** demanda alors Amora en s'approchant.

 **« -Désir, rouillé, dix sept, aube, fournaise, neuf, bénin, retour au foyer, un, wagon de marchandise. »**

Alors que Bucky avait l'habitude de se sentir mal à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots, là, il ne ressentait rien. Aucune tension. Aucune envie de soumission. Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la vitre derrière laquelle Steve et T'Challa attendaient. Les deux hommes le regardaient, inquiets. Bucky soupira avant d'affirmer qu'il ne réagissait pas comment à son habitude.

 **« -Tu es sûr ? Rien de rien ? »** le questionna Amora.

 **« -Non, aucune réaction habituelle.**

 **-Très bien, je vais laisser les amis midgardiens venir te voir alors. »**

Amora tourna des talons, fit voler sa longue chevelure blonde et fit signe aux mortels d'entrer dans la pièce. Steve se précipita vers son meilleur ami et l'enlaça doucement. Bucky se laissa faire mais fixait Loki. Il n'avait pas imaginer le sorcier comme ça et devait avouer qu'il était agréablement bien surpris. Steve finit par lui demander comment il allait. Il répondit qu'il se sentait plutôt bien, comme s'il sortait d'une longue sieste réparatrice. On lui présenta ensuite le docteur Banner, alter ego humain du célèbre Hulk, et l'enchanteresse Amora. Après que les médecins aient vérifier ses constantes, T'Challa, Bruce et Amora décidèrent de laisser le sergent Barnes avec Steve et Loki.

 **« -Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, Loki.**

 **-Ce n'est rien. Le capitaine Rogers m'a expliqué votre histoire. J'ai juste voulu aider.**

 **-Vous m'avez été d'un grand réconfort. »** avoua Bucky, faisant rougir Loki. **« Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour me soutenir et me réconforter.**

 **-Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose.**

 **-Si ça l'était, pour moi. »** souffla le sergent en lui prenant doucement la main.

Loki rougit encore plus avant de retirer sa main. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Amora observait silencieusement la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle était venu chercher Loki pour qu'il l'aide dans l'apprentissage de la sorcière Wanda. Mais elle préféra laisser les trois hommes et retourner dans le salon que tout le monde partageait. Les anciens Avengers présents dans la pièce remarquèrent assez vite sa satisfaction et la questionnèrent à ce sujet. Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, leur faisant bien comprendre que pour elle, le cœur tout mou de l'ancien Soldat avait eu une réaction par-ti-cu-lière.

 **« -Barnes flasherait sur Loki ?**

 **-Je le pense.**

 **-Mais et Loki ?**

 **-Loki a toujours eu un cœur d'artichaut au fond de lui. Maintenant, il a deux options : choisir le brun ou prendre le blond. »** s'amusa Amora.

 **« -Je ne te suis pas, Am'.**

 **-Et bien, si vous ouvriez un peu plus vos petits yeux et vos petits oreilles. Vous remarquerez que le beau captaine a aussi des vues sur mon petit prince.**

 **-Non ! »** s'exclamèrent Sam et Scott.

 **« -Steve a prit soin de Loki, Loki a fait pareil pour Bucky.**

 **-Wanda a tout a fait raison. Ils se sont tous les trois rapprochés. Vous n'avez qu'à les observer pour vous en rendre compte. »** affirma Amora, fière d'elle.

Le sergent Barnes quitta l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi. Tous purent donc observer et constater que les dires de l'enchanteresse étaient vrais. Steve était au petit soin envers Loki. Telle une mère poule, il le couvait littéralement et faisait tout pour que le sorcier ne manque de rien. De son côté, l'ancien tueur n'avait d'yeux que pour le jotun et il draguait ouvertement le prince. Mais contre toutes les attentes des anciens héros, Loki semblait vraiment pas s'apercevoir du traitement de faveur dont il était bénéficiaire. Le plus étonnant était que personne ne remarquait de rivalité dans cet étrange triangle amoureux naissant.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Loki invita également Bucky a venir dormir avec lui. T'Challa offrit un nouveau bras en acier à Bucky. Le sorcier apprécia immédiatement le contact froid du métal... Allongé entre les deux midgardiens, il dormait de mieux en mieux. Le trio ne se quittait plus. Loki continuait à apprécier la douceur et la gentillesse du capitaine, malgré le baiser qu'il avait rompu. Il appréciait également le caractère plus joueur et passionné de l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver, même si ce dernier continuait en s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Loki le comprenait et tentait de lui faire tourner la page.

Assis entre les deux midgardiens, Loki lisait lorsqu'une chouette entièrement blanche passa par la fenêtre et se posa sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils. C'est Bucky qui le fit sortir de sa lecture en annonçant qu'il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait trouver des Harfang des neiges au Wakanda. Loki leva le nez de son ouvrage et se figea en voyant l'animal, qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva précipitamment et marcha droit sur la chouette. Le rapace lui tendit une patte et il prit le petit message qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses serres.

Inquiets, Bucky et Steve virent Loki blêmir. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Loki leur expliqua que l'Harfang venait de Jotunheim et apportait un message de ses frères, héritiers du trône de leur père. Ils l'informaient que de vives tensions s'étaient installées entre leur royaume et Asgard et qu'ils redoutaient une invasion depuis qu'Odin avait appris la disparition de la Cassette de l'Hiver. Loki annonça qu'il devait se rendre auprès de ses frères.

 **« -Je viens avec toi!**

 **-Et moi, je ne vous laisserais pas partit sans moi !**

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas venir, Jotunheim est fait pour les Géants des Glaces.**

 **-Je te rappelle que je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver. »** annonça Bucky, sûr de lui, alors que Steve partait prévenir les autres de la nouvelle.

T'Challa réunit immédiatement son conseil royal et les anciens Avengers. La discussion dura plus d'une heure. Au final, Loki accepta que les deux meilleurs amis l'accompagnent mais ils devaient pour cela subir un sortilège pour supporter les moins cinquante degrés des nuits longues de Jotunheim. Amora leur lança le sort et leur confia quelques objets asgardiens qui pourraient leur être utiles. Enfin prêts, les trois hommes touchèrent la chouette. Le plumage blanc scintilla et l'instant d'après, ils n'étaient plus dans le palais Wakandais.

Bucky et Steve eurent l'impression d'être attrapés par le nombril et violemment secoués. Ils tombèrent dans de la neige molle. Le sort d'Amora leur permit de ne pas souffrir du froid et ils se relevèrent assez vite. Ils observèrent les alentours. Tout n'était que de neige et de glace. La peau de Loki avait tournée vers une teinte plus bleutée. Aux yeux des deux midgardiens, il était beau et possédait une certaine sensualité exotique.

 **« -Vous venez ? »** leur lança Loki, qui se dirigeait déjà vers une sorte de montagnes faites de gigantesque pics de glace.

Ils le suivirent. L'étrange montagne était en réalité une ville. Ils croisèrent rapidement les habitants de la cité. Bien plus grands qu'eux, les Jotuns s'inclinèrent au passage du sorcier. Loki les guida rapidement jusqu'à une grande salle où deux Jotuns, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, siégeaient. Les deux géants se levèrent de leurs trônes et allèrent enlacer affectueusement Loki.

 **« -Mes frères.**

 **-Loki, nous sommes heureux de te voir en bonne santé. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Odin te veut.**

 **-Ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai déjà repoussé ses troupes envoyées sur Midgard et je ne suis pas venu seul. Helblindi, Byleistr, laissez moi vous présentez le capitaine Steve Rogers et le sergent Bucky Barnes.**

 **-Des midgardiens ?**

 **-Amora les a enchanté pour leur permettre de venir. Ce sont deux valeureux soldats, très puissants. »** expliqua Loki.

 **« -Tes amis sont aussi les nôtres, frère.**

 **-Venez, amis de Loki, nous allons vous présenter aux autres. »** dit Byleistr en leur faisant signe de s'avancer et de les suivre.

Les deux meilleurs amis hésitèrent mais furent encouragés par le sourire bienveillant que Loki leur envoya. Ils découvrirent alors la vie à Jotunheim. Les jotuns faisant le triple de leur taille, ils furent assez surpris par la finesse de leur habitat. Ils croisèrent de nombreux habitants entrain de sculpter la glace et construire de nouveaux bâtiments gelés. Loki leur expliqua au passage que cela était grâce au retour de la Cassette dans le royaume : depuis qu'il l'avait rendu, les jotuns avaient retrouvé assez de puissance et d'équilibre pour reconstruire leur ville et engendrer une nouvelle génération. Les frères de Loki leur présentèrent quelques uns de leurs sujets puis les guidèrent jusqu'à un igloo qu'ils désignèrent comme la maison de Loki. Le sol à l'intérieur était recouvert de fourrures, les meubles étaient fait en bois mais une couche de givre les recouvrait. L'habitation était assez simple. Sur la droite, il y avait le coin repas, sur la gauche, un petit salon. Au fond, il y avait un grand lit recouvert d'une multitude de fourrures et la salle de bain.

 **« -Steve, Buck. Je vous laisse prendre vos marques, je dois discuter avec mes frères. »** leur expliqua Loki avant de sortir de la maison avec ses frères.

 **« -C'est vrai ce qu'Odin t'a fait, frère ?**

 **-J'ai été lâche et j'ai choisit ce qu'il m'est arrivé, Helblindi.**

 **-Non, frère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Odin payera cher ce nouvel affront.**

 **-Et ta magie ? »** questionna Byleistr.

 **« -Il l'a prit. Mais j'ai découvert que je pouvais utiliser le pouvoir de l'Hiver.**

 **-Cela nous aidera s'ils viennent ici. Nous sommes sur notre terre.**

 **-Parlons d'autre chose ! »** s'exclama Helblindi, son plus jeune frère. **« Alors, ces petits mortels ?**

 **-Que sous-entends tu ?**

 **-Lequel vas-tu choisir ?**

 **-Loki n'est pas obligé de choisir, Hel.**

 **-Vous divaguez tous les deux. Je suis marié à Odin.**

 **-Mais tu t'en moques d'Odin ! Ce vieux fou n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un de ces petits mortels. »** affirma Byleistr. **« On a bien vu comment ils te regardent. Ils ont beau être des mortels, ils ne veulent que te protéger et t'aimer. Allez, dis-nous !**

 **-Steve m'a embrassé mais je lui ai dis que c'est impossible.**

 **-Ah, le blondinet a marqué un point.**

 **-Mais le brun, celui au bras d'acier ? Je le trouve plus... guerrier.**

 **-Il a une histoire particulière. Ils l'appellent le Soldat de l'Hiver. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, il était endormit dans un sarcophage gelé. Il est aussi blessé que moi. Je le trouve très... intéressant.**

 **-Ne choisit pas alors, prend les deux. »** conclu Helblindi, très sérieux.

 **« -Je ne peux pas faire ça...**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu es le roi naturel de Jotunheim, ça te donne le droit d'avoir plusieurs compagnons. Ils t'aiment et tu les aimes, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir une relation avec eux, franchement.**

 **-Je ne veux plus me soumettre à quelqu'un. Je ne veux plus appartenir à quelqu'un.**

 **-L'amour, ce n'est pas la soumission, frère. »**

Les paroles de Helblindi firent s'arrêter Loki. Ils n'avaient que deux siècles d'écart mais Helblindi était parfois bien plus sage que lui. Byleistr avait hoché la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur plus jeune frère. Le sorcier soupira avant de s'avancer vers un grand bloc de glace qui attendait d'être sculpté. Il posa ses deux mains sur la paroi gelée. Il voulait tant pouvoir les protéger comme T'Challa protégeait son peuple. Alors lentement, il se souvenu de la grande panthère noire du Wakanda. Helblindi et Byleistr observèrent, intrigués, la glace fondre et se modelait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle créature sur Jotunheim.

 **« -Frère, quelle est cette créature ?**

 **-Une panthère, comme au Wakanda. Elle vous protégera. »** expliqua Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : La glace et la foudre_

Loki rejoignit Steve et Bucky dans sa maison. Les deux midgardiens attendaient patiemment assis sur son grand lit. Loki les regarda attentivement. Les deux meilleurs amis semblaient avoir eu une discussion. Le sorcier, debout dans l'entrée, ferma les yeux et soupira. Ses frères avaient raison, il les aimait tous les deux et ne pouvait pas en choisir un et abandonné le second. Steve et Bucky n'étaient pas Odin, ce monstre qui lui avait tout pris et qui l'avait fait souffrir. Loki ouvrit les yeux, sa décision était prise. Alors qu'il s'avança vers les deux midgardiens, ces derniers se levèrent et l'observèrent marcher vers eux. Sans un mot, Loki captura les lèvres du Soldat de l'Hiver et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Bucky ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant contre lui mais il sentit rapidement Loki quitter ses bras. Il le vit alors s'avancer vers son meilleur ami et l'embrasser avec la même fougue. Loki finit également par rompre le baiser mais ne quitta pas le torse protecteur de Steve.

 **« -Je ne peux pas... je n'arriverais jamais à choisir entre vous d'eux. »** sanglota alors Loki. **« Je vous aime... Steve... Bucky...**

 **-Là, ça va aller, Loki. »** le réconforta Steve en resserrant son étreinte.

Bucky les observa. Loki était si fragile dans les bras de son ami, il voulait tellement le protéger, les protéger tous les deux. Et puis, il se souvenu de son adolescence. Il avait toujours été gâté par la nature, contrairement à Steve : chétif et malade. Alors qu'il enchaînait conquêtes sur conquêtes, Steve avait un jour craqué en disant que personne ne voudrait de lui. Bucky l'avait alors embrassé et puis l'alcool aidant un peu, ils avaient passé le nuit ensembles... Loki avait prit la décision des les embrasser et de leur avouer sa décision de les aimer tous les deux, il devait donc lui aussi prendre une décision. Il s'avança vers les deux hommes enlacés et se plaça derrière le brun. Il colla doucement son bassin contre celui de Loki et plaça doucement ses mains sur sa taille alors que ses lèvres venaient se déposer sur son cou pâle.

Loki frissonna doucement entre les deux midgardiens avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers l'ancien tueur. Celui-ci quitta son cou pour venir embrasser Steve. Le capitaine ne semblait pas surpris de ce baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de Bucky venir jouer avec la sienne. Serré entre les deux soldats, Loki sentit une douce chaleur le prendre doucement. Après un moment les deux amis rompirent leur baiser pour venir se concentrer sur Loki. Le sorcier sentit alors quatre mains le caressaient doucement alors qu'une paire de bouches courrait sur son visage et son cou. Il gémit doucement en sentant son sexe durcir contre la cuisse de Steve. Il ferma lentement les yeux quand il aperçut le capitaine s'agenouiller devant lui. Alors que les doigts du sergent glissaient sur son torse, il sentit les mains de l'officier défaire son pantalon et le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Comme tous les asgardiens, il ne portait aucun sous-vêtements.

Loki hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Steve capturaient son sexe dur et gonflait. Il frissonna en sentant sa langue roulait sur sa peau sensible alors que Bucky caressait lentement ses fesses. Steve s'appliquait en rendre fou de désir Loki et observait ses deux amants, debout en face de lui. Il tendit une main qu'il posa sur l'érection de Bucky, encore cachée par son pantalon noir. Il lança un regard vers son meilleur ami, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Steve entendit Bucky jurait et Loki gémir alors que l'ancien sergent se détachait du sorcier et enlever son pantalon. Steve fit alors face à deux érections qui ne demandaient que ses lèvres et sa langue. Sa main prit alors la place de ses lèvres sur le sexe de Loki alors qu'il venait embrasser le gland de Bucky. Les deux bruns s'embrassèrent fougueusement

Après un moment, Bucky se recula légèrement et aida Steve à se relever, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Loki vit alors les deux humains montaient sur le lit de fourrures. A genoux sur son lit, les deux amis commencèrent à se caresser doucement, s'embrasser lentement et se dévêtirent complètement. Instinctivement, Loki fit glisser sa main sur son sexe et se caressa en les regardant s'enlacer. Puis il vit Steve se mettre à quatre pattes, ses fesses vers lui. Le brun laissa le blond léchait sensuellement ses doigts puis les fit glisser jusqu'à l'intimité du blond. Steve gémit en sentant un premier doigt entrer en lui. Il se pencha plus en avant quand il sentit un deuxième se glissait en lui. Steve prit le sexe de Bucky dans sa bouche lorsqu'un troisième le pénétra. Loki s'était avancé, fasciné par la vision de luxure que les deux midgardiens lui offraient. Bucky retira alors ses doigts et lui dit de prendre Steve.

 **« -Vas-y, il est prêt.**

 **-Loki, viens... prend-moi. »** supplia Steve en quittant un instant le sexe de Bucky.

S'en fut trop pour Loki, qui enleva le reste de ses vêtements et vient se placer contre son fessier pour le pénétrer lentement. Le blond se cambra en sentant son sexe glissait dans son intimité. Steve gémissait de plaisir tout en continuant à sucer son meilleur ami. Il était étroit contre l'érection de Loki, qui soupirait d'aise à chaque centimètres gagnés. Commençant ses vas et viens, Loki vit alors Bucky se glisser sous Steve. Il comprit aux gémissement du blond et à leur position, que le sergent venait de prendre le capitaine en bouche. Loki se retira puis donna un coup de bassin pour revenir plus profondément dans l'antre chaude et étroite de Steve. La vision des deux hommes se suçant mutuellement était encore plus excitante que jamais. Perdu dans son plaisir, Loki sentit à peine un des doigts de Bucky glisser entre ses fesses puis se glisser en lui. Il poussa un râle de plaisir quand il sentit le doigt d'acier touchait sa prostate alors que son sexe buttait également contre l'organe de Steve.

Steve fut le premier à jouir et à atteindre l'orgasme. Le corps tremblant et pris de spasmes, il gémissait sans cesse le nom du sorcier. Loki accéléra alors ses mouvements de bassin. Il ressentit comme un courant électrique dans ses reins et finit par exploser contre la prostate du blond. Bucky se dégagea et les laissa s'effondrer dans les fourrures. Loki reprit rapidement son souffle et se redressa en voyant que le sexe de Bucky était encore bien tendu. Il se glissa lentement vers lui. Agenouillé sur une fourrure noire, Bucky observa Loki s'avançait vers lui comme un félin vers sa proie et le laisser avec plaisir embrasser son érection. Loki le prit rapidement totalement en bouche. Il fut surpris par le goût salé de Bucky mais il suça avidement, impatient de le sentit jouir au fond de sa gorge comme il l'avait fait avec Steve.

 **« -Loki... je vais venir... Loki... »** souffla Bucky avant de donner un coup de rein et éjaculer.

Loki avala le liquide chaud puis se redressa lentement. Bucky captura immédiatement ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Les deux bruns se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur les fourrures, près de Steve. Loki se lova entre les deux midgardiens. Les trois amants s'embrassèrent doucement.

 **« -Je vous aime...**

 **-On t'aime aussi, Loki.**

 **-On fera tout pour toi. »**

Loki ronronna de satisfaction puis se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, alors que ses deux amants l'enlaçaient tendrement. Bucky caressa doucement le visage de Steve. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué.

 **« -Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais.**

 **-J'ai quand même pris ta virginité, Stevie... C'est juste que tu as eu Peggy et sa petite-fille alors je n'ai rien dit.**

 **-Maintenant, je suis à Loki et à toi.**

 **-A jamais. »**

Helblindi entra précipitamment dans la maison de son frère. Il hésita un instant en voyant les trois corps nus enlacés dans le lit mais se reprit. Il courut jusqu'aux trois amants et les secoua. Les trois amants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Helblindi les infirma alors que le Bifrost était en formation. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et suivirent le Jotun hors de la maison. Les plus jeunes étaient emmenés à la hâte dans les galeries souterraines alors que les adultes se massaient aux frontières de la ville. En passant devant la panthère qu'il avait crée plus tôt, Loki l'activa. L'énorme animal de glace, trois fois plus gros qu'un éléphant, rugit avant de bondir sur les hauts pics de glace qui formaient la ville.

Loki et ses amants eurent à peine le temps de rejoindre Byleistr qu'Odin lança la première offensive. Une centaine de soldats asgardiens s'élancèrent. La Panthère bondit sur eux alors que Loki, Steve et Bucky se jetaient dans la mêlée. Odin, sur le dos de Sleipnir, rugit de fureur en voyant Loki et les deux Midgardiens affrontaient ses guerriers. Debout près de lui, Thor observait la scène. Il serra fortement sa mâchoire. Loki utilisait la glace contre les soldats alors que Steve Rogers et un autre mortel le protégeaient. Le dieu de la foudre ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Cela faisait un an que les Jotuns avaient repris la Cassette mais ils n'avaient pas tenté de se venger. Et maintenant, le Capitaine America se battait aux côtés de son frère...

 **« -Je les tuerais tous ! »** s'exclama Odin avant de lancer son cheval au galop.

Thor se précipita à sa suite. Il vit avec horreur son père frappait violemment son ami Rogers. Le soldat blond s'effondra dans un long cri de douleur. Loki se jeta sur lui pour le protéger d'un second coup. L'étrange guerrier au bras d'acier poussa un cri de rage avant de charger l'étalon et son cavalier. Un violent coup fit s'effondrer le grand cheval et désarçonna Odin. Le vieux roi eut le temps de frapper Loki au visage avant que l'humain se jette sur lui. Mais le Père de Toute Chose le repoussa et l'assomma presque. Il s'avança ensuite vers Loki et Captain America. Il pointa dangereusement Gungnir sur la gorge de Loki, désespérément accroché au corps inconscient de son amant blond.

 **« -Éloigne-toi de ce chien.**

 **-Jamais. Plutôt mourir.**

 **-Tu mourras, après avoir vu Jotunheim être rasée, ces deux bâtards midgardiens exécutés et m'avoir donné un fils.**

 **-Je tuerais chaque vie que vous mettrez dans mon ventre. »** menaça Loki mais il se tut en sentant le tranchant de Gungnir lui écorchait le cou.

Odin le frappa à nouveau, Loki s'effondra en arrière. Le roi asgardien pu alors s'avancer vers le guerrier blond. Il leva sa lance pour viser le cœur mais fut violemment projeter contre un bloc de glace. Lorsqu'il se releva, Odin vit son fils Thor se placer entre lui et les trois amants. Thor n'avait pas hésité à le frapper de son marteau quand il avait entendu Odin les menacer. Toujours inconscients à ses pieds, Loki et Steve étaient en mauvais état.

 **« -Éloigne toi, Thor. Ils méritent de mourir.**

 **-Non, Mère ne voudrait pas ça.**

 **-Ta mère était une idiote ! C'est elle qui a voulut garder ce montre ! Cette pute de Jotun me donnera ce que je veux !**

 **-Assez ! »** hurla Thor en faisant éclater un orage au-dessus d'eux. **« Je ne vous laisserais plus faire de mal à Loki. Steve est mon ami. Jotunheim ne mérite pas votre haine. Repartez sur Asgard ! »**

Pour mettre du poids sur ses paroles, Thor fit tourner son marteau divin dans sa main. Odin rugit de fureur avant d'être emporté par le Bifrost. Thor attendit de ne plus voir le passage dans le ciel avant de soupirer. Il se tourna alors vers Loki et Steve. Le mortel au bras d'acier les tenaient fermement contre lui. Les Jotuns s'avancèrent rapidement. Thor vit alors les frères Bylesitr et Helblindi prendre doucement les deux corps inconscients et les emporter. Un autre Jotun ordonna qu'on enferme Thor dans une cellule en attendant de connaître son sort. Le midgardien brun se leva alors et se jeta sur l'asgardien. Il le frappa violemment au visage.

 **« -Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »** hurla t-il avant d'être attrapé par un géant des glaces.

Thor fut ensuite emmené dans une cellule. Il attendit de longues heures avant de voir Helblindi s'avancer vers lui. Le géant l'observa longuement avant de lui dire que pour sa trahison, il risquait la peine capitale. Thor ne dit rien. Oui, il avait trahit Loki, son cher petit frère.

 **« -Mais Loki ne souhaite pas ta mort. Il t'en veut mais il t'aime. Il tient bien plus à toi que nous, son propre sang.**

 **-Comment vont-il ?**

 **-Loki va mieux, Steve est plus mal au point.**

 **-Je suis tellement désolé... je ne voulais pas tout ça. J'ai voulu m'interposer mais Odin a menacé de s'en prendre plus violemment à Loki et de faire du mal à Midgard.**

 **-Cela, tu l'expliquera à Loki. Il veut te voir. »** annonça le jotun.

Il mena ensuite Thor jusqu'à la maison de Loki. Allongé dans le grand lit, Steve semblait à un enfant malade. Le mortel et Loki lui tenaient chacun une main. A son arrivée, Loki tourna la tête vers lui. Le cœur de Thor se serra. Il s'en voulait tellement et Loki avait l'air tellement abattu par la gravité des blessures de Steve. Loki renifla avant de s'éloigner du lit. Thor ne dit rien lorsqu'il reçut une vilaine gifle de la part de son frère, qui lui posa ensuite une simple question : pourquoi ?

 **« -Pardonne-moi, Loki. Je ne pouvais pas... Père menaçait de te faire plus de mal et de s'en prendre aux midgardiens, à Jane, aux Avengers... j'ai été lâche, je te demande de me pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement.**

 **-Tu n'as rien fait... quand il m'a violé, tu n'as rien fait. Tu es resté là, à me regarder... je t'ai supplié de m'aider mais tu m'as rejeté... regarde ce qu'il a fait à Steve ! »** s'énerva Loki avant de fondre en larmes.

Thor l'attira alors contre lui. Loki voulut se débattre mais le dieu de la foudre le retenu plus fermement contre sa poitrine. Thor caressa ses longs cheveux noirs et son dos pour tenter de le calmer. Lui aussi pleurait.

 **« -Pardonne-moi, mon tout petit frère. Je t'en supplie, pardonne ma lâcheté. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, j'en mourrais. Jamais plus je t'abandonnerais. Je te le jure. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Et si tu le veux, je t'offrirais le trône d'Asgard.**

 **-C'est mon frère que je veux... c'est Steve et Bucky en sécurité que je veux. Je veux juste... être libre... »** souffla Loki dans son cou.

 **« -Alors c'est ce que tu auras, mon Loki. Je te promet de tout faire pour qu'Odin ne te fasse plus de mal et que tu sois libre. Je te le jure. »** promit doucement Thor alors que Steve se réveillait lentement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Le Grand Conseil_

Steve se remettait doucement de ses blessures malgré le sérum dans ses veines. Odin ne l'avait pas épargné et les guérisseurs Jotuns s'activaient autour de lui pour accélérer son rétablissement. Continuellement à son chevet, Buck et Loki veillaient sur lui comme deux lionnes sur leurs petits. Bucky revivait douloureusement les années passées où Steve était encore qu'un gosse toujours malade et fragile. Alors que Loki s'en voulait terriblement. C'était de sa faute si Steve avait été blessé. C'était toujours de sa faute, comme s'il attirait les ennuis. Thor venait une fois par jour rendre visite à son ami et son frère. Mieux que quiconque, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne du sorcier. Face à sa mine triste et fatiguée, le dieu de la Foudre rejeté la faute de la guerre sur lui-même pour tenter de rassurer et réconforter son frère mais cela n'avait aucun effet.

Après deux jours de convalescence, Steve eut enfin l'autorisation de sortir de ses fourrures. Il profita d'une courte absence de Loki pour parler à son meilleur ami et amant. Tous deux étaient d'accord. Loki se morfondait à cause de ce qu'Odin était capable de faire pour le détruire. Ils devaient agir pour le raisonner et le sortir de cette spirale. Lorsque Loki revint dans la pièce, il les trouva alors tous les deux nus sur les fourrures. Ses yeux verts retrouvèrent alors leurs étincelles alors qu'ils suivaient les courbes sensuelles de leurs corps prêts à s'offrir à lui. Le sorcier s'avança lentement vers le bord du lit.

 **« -Que faites-vous ? Quelqu'un pourrait venir...**

 **-Et nous verrait t'aimer comme deux fous.**

 **-On voulait te changer un peu les idées.**

 **-Faites mes amours. »** susurra Loki, amusé par l'ingéniosité malicieuse de ses amants.

Steve et Buck s'avancèrent alors sensuellement de lui et s'appliquèrent à le dévêtir lentement. Loki se laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils le surprenaient, lui aussi leur réservait une petite surprise. Steve l'embrassa fougueusement alors que Buck s'activait déjà à réveiller son sexe légèrement gonflait. Loki frissonna sous les doigts agiles de l'ancien sergent alors qu'il faisait de même sur le sexe déjà bien dur du capitaine. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois durs et gonflés, Loki se pencha vers Steve et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Bucky, suçant avidement le sexe du sorcier, leur jeta un regard. Il n'entendit pas ce que le brun dit au blond mais il vit les yeux de Steve s'écarquiller de surprises et ses lèvres s'étiraient pour afficher un large sourire. L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver se recula du sexe appétissant du sorcier. Il observa ensuite Steve aidait Loki à s'allonger sur les fourrures et se placer de sorte à ce que son bassin soit juste au bord du lit. Il vit ensuite le blond s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses fines et se penchait vers l'avant. Curieux, Buck se redressa légèrement. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de désir lorsqu'il comprit que la langue de Steve ne s'activait pas sur le sexe du brun mais sur son intimité. Il vit le corps de Loki se cambrait de plaisir et ne put alors s'empêcher de fondre sur son sexe laissait à l'abandon.

Loki avait chaud, très chaud. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre le plaisir offert par la langue de Bucky sur son gland et celui de la bouche de Steve contre son antre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il réussit à faire comprendre à Steve qu'il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Le blond se releva alors. Il caressa les longs cheveux de Bucky, qui laissa un moment le sexe de Loki pour lécher le sien. Puis Steve leva les jambes de Loki pour placer ses chevilles sur ses épaules et le pénétra lentement, trop lentement pour Loki qui fit bouger son bassin pour accélérer la pénétration. Steve soupira d'aise en arrivant au fond de Loki. C'était la première fois qu'il dominait ainsi quelqu'un... c'était si étroit et chaud... avec un plaisir non feint, il allait et venait entre les cuisses de Loki. Ce dernier se tortillait sur les fourrures, que ses mains agrippaient. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était simplement fou de plaisir. Steve en lui et les mains et le bouche de Bucky sur sa peau.

Steve poussa un long râle de plaisir alors qu'il se vidait dans l'intimité de Loki. Ce dernier le laissa se retirer lentement puis se redressa pour faire face à Bucky. Il poussa l'ancien sergent pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Son plaisir toujours inassouvi, le soldat se laissa faire et tomba en arrière. Il pensa que Loki allait le prendre mais fut surpris en le sentant l'enjamber puis s'empaler sur son sexe dur. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Buck alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur les hanches pâles de Loki. Ce dernier ne le ménagea pas. Son bassin s'activait rapidement, remontant puis descendant pour toujours s'empaler de plus en plus profondément. Contrairement à Steve qui aimait prendre son temps et les longues caresses, Bucky ne disait jamais non à ce genre de parties de jambes en l'air, passionnée et frénétique. Se perdant dans le plaisir que Loki lui offrait, Bucky laissa son bassin bougeait de lui même pour maintenir le rythme rapidement que le sorcier avait instauré. Lorsqu'il vit Steve se placer derrière Loki et capturer son sexe pour le masturber aussi rapidement que leurs vas et viens, ce fut trop pour Buck. Il explosa en maintenant les hanches de Loki contre son bassin. Ce dernier finit également par éjaculer sur les abdominaux du soldat. Reprenant son souffle, Loki se laissa tomber sur le côté alors que Steve se penchait sur Bucky et échangeait un long baiser avec lui.

 **« -J'accepte que vous me changiez les idées comme ça à chaque fois.**

 **-Si je pouvais, je te retiendrais dans ce lit pour tout l'éternité. »** lui répondit Bucky en l'attirant contre son torse. **« Je vous attacherais tous les deux pour profiter de vous tous les jours.**

 **-Sale pervers !**

 **-Pas de ma faute si derrière le parfais gendre idéal de l'Amérique et le plus beau géant des glaces se cachent deux bombes sexuelles. »**

Loki et Steve rirent, flattés et amusés par les paroles de Buck. Mais Steve reprit rapidement son sérieux. Il caressa doucement le front de Loki avant de reprendre la parole :

 **« -Lok'... ce qu'on vient de faire... nous avons tous les deux jouis en toi alors que tu peux tomber enceint... On aurait pas dû.**

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Mais si l'un de nous t'a fécondé ?**

 **-Alors je porterais fièrement ce petit bout, que j'aimerais autant que ses deux pères. Vous n'êtes pas Odin. Je vous aime, je vous aimerais même après que la dernière étoile se soit éteinte. Si un jour, mon ventre porte l'un de vos héritiers, alors je l'aimerais comme je vous aime vous. »** affirma Loki. Bucky le serra un peu plus contre lui :

 **« -Je suis sûr que ce petit flocon de neige sera aussi beau et intelligent que toi, mon cœur.**

 **-Mais il aura ta force et le courage de Steve. »**

Alors que Loki se faisait dorloter par ses deux amants, dans la salle du trône de Jotunheim, Thor était en pleine discussion animée avec les deux jeunes rois des géants des glaces. Thor avait eu tout le temps et le loisir d'apprendre à mieux connaître les Jotuns. Durant toute son enfance, on lui avait raconté que ces géants mangeaient des enfants, ne vivaient que pour tuer. Mais il avait découvert des familles aimantes, des guerriers valeureux et respectueux de la vie, des artisans aussi doués que le peuple des nains. Les Jotuns n'avaient en aucun cas mérités leur mauvaise réputation. Et puis, Thor avait fait une promesse à Loki : il lui rendrait sa liberté. Face à Byleistr et Helblindi, le prince asgardien leur expliqua son plan.

 **« -Tu veux donc retourner sur Asgard pour convoquer le Grand Conseil ?**

 **-Et tu veux que Byleistr t'accompagne pour témoigner contre Odin ?**

 **-Oui. Byleistr est de vous deux l'aîné. Il sera reconnu par le Grand Conseil comme roi de Jotunheim. Sa parole sera écoutée. Nous témoignerons ensembles de la folie de mon père pour faire annuler ce maudit mariage et protéger les neufs royaumes d'Odin.**

 **-C'est de la folie. »** affirma Helblindi mais son frère le fit taire :

 **« -Non. Je viendrais avec toi, prince Thor. Nous voulons tous les deux le meilleur pour Loki.**

 **-Et si Odin vous fait capturer ou tuer avant ?**

 **-Elle nous protégera. »** dit simplement Byleistr.

 **« -Qui ça elle ? »** questionna Helblindi.

Byleistr fit alors un signe de la main et son frère vit alors une fine silhouette recouverte d'une cape verte sortir de l'ombre. Amora fit glisser sa grande capuche sur ses épaules et leur envoya un sourire sincère. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Loki, elle s'était glissée sur Jotunheim. Son amour presque fraternel envers Loki avait convaincu Byleistr qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace pour son peuple. Peu de temps après, les deux asgardiens et les deux jotuns préparèrent leur plan.

Grâce aux enchantements d'Amora, ils réussirent à entrer dans le palais sans se faire remarquer. Arrivés dans la salle du Grand Conseil, Thor invoqua ses droits légitimes sur le trône pour convoquer ses membres. Il fallut à peine un quart d'heure pour que tous les représentants du Grand Conseil et le peuple d'Asgard remplissent la vaste salle. Furieux d'un tel affront, Odin tenta de les faire arrêter mais le Grand Conseil, composé des plus sages représentants d'Asgard, de Vanaheim et d'Alfheim, lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune autorité dans cette pièce. Odin dut alors taire sa colère alors que son fils s'avançait devant le Grand Conseil et annonça qu'il était venu réclamer l'annulation du mariage de Loki et protection pour Midgard et Jotunheim.

 **« -J'étais témoin lors de ce mariage. Mais ce mariage est corrompu. Loki n'a jamais eu le choix dans ce mariage. Eir et Heimdall pourront vous confirmer mes propos. Je maudit ce jour où j'ai assisté sans défense au viol de mon frère, Loki Laufeyson, prince d'Asgard et héritier légitime du trône de Jotunheim. Odin a rompu ses vœux d'époux en abusant de Loki et en le maltraitant. Nos lois autorisent le divorce lorsque l'époux se montre violent et met en danger la vie de son épouse. Odin a fait souffrir mon frère au point de le faire s'enfuir. Comme vous le savez, mon père a fait partir une troupe sur Midgard puis toute l'armée sur Jotunheim.**

 **-Nous prenons en considération vos paroles, mon prince. Avez-vous un autre témoin de ces faits ? »** questionna l'un des Grands Conseillers en fixant Byleistr, qui s'avança lentement.

 **« -Je suis Byleistr, second fils de feu le roi Laufey. Je témoigne ici en faveur des paroles du prince Thor Odinson. Comme vous le savez, Loki a été ramené sur Asgard après une bataille qui mit à terre mon peuple. Mais il ne fut pas le seul trophée qu'Odin rapporta. Il y avait la Cassette de l'Hiver. Mon frère n'a jamais été laissé sur un bloc de glace pour mourir, Odin a violé l'enceinte de notre temple et l'a enlevé de l'autel sacré où nous plaçons tous nos nouveaux-nés. Odin est un criminel : il nous a enlever mon frère, l'héritier du trône. Mais aussi le plus puissant de nos artefacts, celui qui maintenait en vie notre planète. Jotunheim agonisait depuis. Loki nous l'a rendu et mon peuple peut enfin avoir l'espoir de retrouver une vie normale. Si mon frère n'avait pas volé la Cassette à Odin, tout un peuple serait mort. J'accuse donc Odin, roi d'Asgard de crime de guerre : on ne vole pas un jeune prince, et de tentative de génocide : il savait que la Cassette était importante pour notre survie. »**

Les paroles du Jotun eurent l'effet d'une bombe, la foule s'exclama. Comment Odin avait-il osé rompre ses promesses de protections envers tous les peuples des Neufs Royaumes ? Comment avait-il osé se rabaisser au viol et aux coups sur un enfant qu'il avait volé et qu'il avait manipulé depuis des millénaires ? Entouré de sa garde, Odin fulminait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit alors avec effroi Amora s'avancer à son tour.

 **« -Je suis Amora, enchanteresse, élève de notre défunte reine Frigga et de Loki. Je témoigne devant vous pour confirmer la venue sur Midgard d'une vingtaine de soldats asgardiens sur les terres du Wakanda, un royaume paisible de Midgard. Son roi, T'Challa, a offert l'hospitalité à Loki. Mais Odin a ordonné qu'ils ramènent Loki coûte que coûte, risquant ainsi une guerre entre nos deux royaumes. Je confirme également que mon ancien maître porte encore les stigmates des viols d'Odin. Loki souhaite vivre en paix et ne représente plus aucune menace pour les Neufs Royaumes. »**

Eir et Heimdall s'avancèrent ensuite. Ils avouèrent à leur tour avoir été témoins du viol envers Loki. Les membres du Grand Conseil débattirent rapidement. Les paroles de deux princes, d'une enchanteresse, d'une guérisseuse et du Gardien ne pouvait qu'être justes. Ils annulèrent alors le mariage entre Loki et Odin, décidèrent de rendre tous ses pouvoirs au sorcier et menacèrent Odin : s'il continuait à chercher querelles avec Loki et ses protecteurs, il serait démis de son trône. Furieux et humilié, Odin rugit sa colère et partit sans un regard vers son fils.

Thor, Amora et Byleistr retournèrent rapidement sur Jotunheim, où ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à Loki. Le sorcier resta silencieux un moment puis sauta brusquement dans les bras de Thor. Il était si soulagé et heureux d'être enfin libéré de son mariage. Il embrassa les longs cheveux dorés de Thor puis se lova dans les bras de ses deux amants.

 **« -Mon frère, désormais tu es libéré d'Asgard. Le trône de Jotunheim te revient de pleins droits.**

 **-Non, Byl. Je n'ai pas grandit parmi notre peuple, je vous laisse cette héritage. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, mes petits frères. Mais ma place est auprès de Steve et Buck, sur Midgard. Le Wakanda sera ma terre d'accueil. Je viendrais vous rendre visite, je vous le promets. »**

Les deux jotuns hochèrent la tête puis embrassèrent leur frère aîné. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque que lorsqu'un jotun aimait, on ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir.

 **« -Soit heureux, frère. »** dit Byleistr alors que le Bifrost avalait Loki, les deux midgardiens et les deux asgardiens.

 **« -Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ? Ce changement dans Loki...**

 **-Oui, Hel. La Neige tombera bientôt sur ce fameux royaume du Wakanda. »**

 **Coucou,**

 **dernier chapitre avant deux mois. Je reviens pour début novembre avec la suite et fin et d'autres nouvelles fanfictions !**

 **bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Pour que tombe la neige au Wakanda_

De retour au Wakanda, les trois amants et l'enchanteresse se réinstallèrent au palais royal alors que Thor décida de retrouver l'équipe d'Iron Man. Neutres dans le conflit qui avait opposé les Avengers, Bruce et lui firent leur possible pour rétablir la confiance envers les Avengers et reconstituer leur équipe au complète.

Ils mirent plusieurs mois avant qu'une réunion puisse se faire entre les anciens coéquipiers. Pour éviter tous problèmes, T'Challa accepta de les accueillir dans la capitale du Wakanda. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait craindre à un guet-apens de la part des Hautes Autorités qui avaient mis à prix plusieurs de leurs têtes.

Le plus difficile fut alors les retrouvailles officielles entre Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes. Le premier reprochait toujours la mort de ses parents au troisième alors que le second lui reprochait de ne pas comprendre la situation et l'impuissance de son ami à l'époque. Les discussions se déroulèrent donc avec une certaine tension.

Il fut également reproché aux Avengers déchus d'avoir accueillis au Wakanda le frère de Thor. Loki fut d'ailleurs remarqué par son absence parmi eux. Thor, les joues rouges, s'excusa de la part de son frère avant d'annoncer que Loki était temporairement indisposé à se joindre à eux mais avait émis l'hypothèse de rejoindre leur équipe, puisque La Panthère Noire en avait également émis le souhait.

Durant trois jours, les Avengers décidèrent des compromis à faire pour reformer leur équipe et accepter les Accords Sokovites. Au quatrième jours, ils finirent pas trouver un accord. Ils acceptaient d'être dirigés par un comité constitué de militaires et d'anciens agents du SHIELD comme l'Agent Hill et le Directeur Fury.

Après la signature des nouveaux Accords, T'Challa invita la nouvelle équipe des Avengers à passer quelques jours de repos dans son palais. Tous acceptèrent, conscients qu'ils devraient encore faire des efforts pour retrouver une bonne cohésion et une excellente confiance entre eux.

Les Avengers ayant suivit Iron Man découvrir alors le luxe et le confort de la demeure royale. Après qu'ils se soient installés dans les différentes chambres qu'on leur avait attribué, ils découvrirent la grande piscine et les jardins privés de T'Challa. Ils descendirent la dizaine de marches qui menaient à la grande terrasse, entourant la piscine longue de trente mètres où nageait gracieusement Amora. En les apercevant, cette dernière décida de sortir de l'eau. Elle plaqua ses longs cheveux dorés en arrière puis s'allongea sur l'un des transats placés autour du bassin.

Tony Stark grimaça en reconnaissant de loin la seconde silhouette qui se prélassait à l'ombre d'un parasol. Ses pas se firent alors moins enthousiastes et rapides alors que les autres le dépassaient rapidement pour venir saluer les deux magiciens. Amora enlaça chacun d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de vieux amis alors que Loki resta parfaitement installé sur son transat, un étrange cousin posé sur son ventre.

Tony Stark s'avança de quelques pas puis entendit Natasha lâcher un hoquet de surprise quand le Dieu de la Malice de leva enfin. Malgré ses bras le long de son corps, le cousin qu'il avait sur son ventre ne chuta pas au sol. Étonné, le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil vers Steve et Bucky. Les deux meilleurs amis sourirent avant de se placer de chaque côtés du sorcier. L'ancien soldat de l'Hiver passa un bras aimant autour de la taille de ce dernier alors que le blond prenait la main de Loki.

 **« -Nous souhaitions vous l'annoncer mais Loki nous a demandé de nous consacrer d'abord aux Accords. Loki, Buck et moi sommes en couple. et... Loki est enceint...**

 **-Des jumeaux. »** annonça le sergent Barnes.

 **« -Des faux jumeaux, le fils de Steve et la fille de Bucky. »** précisa ensuite Loki, un sourire doux illumina son visage alors qu'il passait sa main libre sur son ventre très arrondi. **« Nous pensions les élever ici si les Accord n'avaient pas lieu. Mais j'ai vu que New-York avait d'excellentes Académies...**

 **-Qui vous dit qu'on vous laissera aller aux Etats-Unis ? Avez-vous oublié ce que vous avez fait à cette ville ? »** questionna Tony, le ton amère.

 **« -Je n'ai rien oublié, Homme de fer. Je n'ai surtout pas oublié que je n'étais qu'un pantin. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles et il viendra récupérer ça. »** indiqua Loki en pointant le front de Vision. **« Si Thor et Bruce vous ont réunis, c'était surtout pour préparer le jour où il arrivera ici. Le Titan est connu pour tout détruire sur son passage. Aujourd'hui j'aime deux hommes, demain j'aurais deux petits êtres à protéger. Je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à ma famille et détruire ce lieu paisible où j'ai trouvé refuge pour eux.**

 **-Le Titan ?**

 **-Thanos. »** répondirent en chœur les coéquipiers fidèles au Captain America.

Deux mois plus tard, Loki mit au monde deux adorables petits êtres. Le garçon, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, fut prénommé Erik. Alors que sa sœur, une petite brune aux grands yeux bleus fut baptisée Frigga, en hommage à sa grand-mère. Pour fêter leur naissance, Tony – qui avait finit par devenir ami avec le « second » génie de l'équipe – fit aménager une nurseries dans sa tour et les invita à rejoindre le reste des Avengers à la Tour Stark Industries.

Frigga montra rapidement un esprit vif et des talents magiques alors que son frère semblait avoir hérité des facultés dues au sérum présent dans le sang de son père.

Mais comme l'avait prédit Loki, six mois plus tard, Thanos et ses armées firent leur apparition dans le ciel américain. Les Avengers, aidés de Loki, Amora et des Jotuns, réussirent à arrêter sa folie destructrice après deux semaines de combats.

Après cela, malgré les nombreux dégâts causés sur Midgard, les Accords d'Yggdrasil furent signés. Une alliance commerciale entre les Neufs royaumes fut organisée alors que Jotunheim et Midgard se rapprochèrent suite aux promesses du roi Byleistr de venir en aide aux midgardiens à chaque nouvelles menaces « extra-terrestres ».


End file.
